Closer
by mikachoo
Summary: Bella and Edward get closer... Set sometime after New Moon. B/E.
1. The Lake

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, sadly. Not even the beautiful Edward...

Summary: Set sometime after New Moon. Forget Eclipse, I've read and it's great but doesn't really fit in with where this story's going.Some adult situations later on, maybe, but its relatively safe for now.

Chapter 1

I tripped. Again.

Edward just laughed and offered his hand to help me up, but I shrugged him off and scowled. It was his fault I was even here anyway. I mean, hiking? Me?

He still hasn't told me where we're going. We've been walking for _ages _and I'm covered in dirt and sweating, due to the fact that I've fallen numerous times already and its a rare sunny day for Forks. Edward looks perfect, as usual. The scattered sunlight in the trees glitters off him, his face and arms constantly flickering between his usual pallor and the diamond-like glow as he passes into shade. I am seized by a sudden urge to kiss him and almost do, before I catch myself, remembering that I am angry because he won't tell me where we're going.

"How much further?" I don't even bother to keep the irritation out of my voice

"Not far" He glances back and smiles his dazzling smile. "Only another mile or two."

"Wait, _what? _Another _mile_?" I stop where I am and cross my arms, staring at him defiantly. Another mile or two? Is he kidding?

"We'll be there before you know it, come on."

He has to be joking if he thinks I'm moving another step. "I'm tired."

"You can rest when we get there."

"Get _where_?"

"Bella, please..."

I can tell he's getting irritated with me now. Good. I lay down on the forest floor and stare up into the sky, looking at the sun shining down from directly overhead. Uurgh, midday already. We've been walking for three hours now.

"I'm not going anywhere Edward."

"Yes you are. Even if I have to carry you myself." He's smiling and walking towards me slowly. I sit up and narrow my eyes at him.

"You wouldn't dare."

Before I know it I'm in his arms, cradled against his chest. He looks down at me and smiles before he starts walking again. I'm tempted to put up a fight but it's so nice here, pressed against his cool chest, being held in his strong arms. I trace my finger slowly along his bicep, glad he was wearing a t-shirt today. I lean forward slightly and kiss his muscular bicep, his skin smooth and cold beneath my lips. I love his arms.

I can tell from the way the trees are flying past us that we are no longer travelling at a walking pace. But Edward moves so smoothly, I wouldn't know we weren't walking unless I looked.

I feel him kiss the top of my head and snuggle closer to him, all my earlier grievances forgotten. Maybe this hike wasn't such a bad idea after all.

-

"We're here."

He sets me down carefully and I look around. We're in a large clearing in the forest, and in front of us there's a lake, golden with reflected sunlight. I sigh - it's beautiful.

Edward walkes towards it and starts to pull off his shirt. Instantly his beautiful chest starts dazzling in the sun and I just want to run forward and touch him.

"Edward?"

"Come on, we're going swimming."

"What here? Is it safe?"

He's down by the water's edge now, and looks back at me, laughing.

"It's fine Bella." He chucks his t-shirt onto the ground and kicks his shoes off, but leaves his jeans on. Thank god - if he took anymore clothes off I don't think I could be held responsible for my actions.

"But what about sharks?"

He looks at me questioningly, half-smiling. "Do you really think I can't handle a shark? Besides Bella, it's a _lake_, and it's not that big. I doubt there's sharks in here." He laughs and dives in and I watch the water ripple as he swims underneath, before he surfaces about four metres away.

"Come on, hurry up."

"I haven't got anything to wear."

"So take your jeans off and come in in your underwear. I won't mind." He smiles and lays back in the water, his muscled chest glittering as it catches the light.

I sigh and walk forward, begrudgingly taking my shoes and socks off. I can see him watching as I unbuckle my belt and pull my jeans down, stepping out of them and folding them next to my shoes. I hesitate, and then pull my shirt off too and chuck it onto the ground with the rest of my stuff.

When I look back towards the water I can see Edward standing up in there now, watching me and smiling, and I know I'm blushing as I walk towards the water in only my bra and pants.

I'm kicking myself for just wearing plain black underwear this morning. If only I'd put on something sexier...oh well. Too late now I guess.

The water's cold around my feet as I step in, but refreshingly so. It's too hot, I'm begining to think that maybe this is a good idea after all. I wade further in, until I'm almost upto my neck in the water. I look up, but I can't see Edward anywhere. Where did he...Aaahh! Something just grabbed my ankle and pulled me under the water. I resurface, spluttering and cursing, to see Edward standing in front of me and laughing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I slap his arm, knowing he can't feel it, but it makes me feel better anyway.

"Pulling you under." He's still grinning, looking like some sort of dripping-wet Greek god, glimmering in the sun. I can feel my anger with him evaporating already, and scowl at him for making me weak-willed.

"Don't do it again."

I feel his hands slip around my waist in the water, and my heart skips a beat. He hears it and smirks, smiling his lop-sided smile that I love as he pulls me closer towards him...

"Sorry" I hear him whisper just before his lips crush onto mine. They're icy cold, so much so that the water feels warm in comparison, but I feel myself heating up at his touch and push closer, melting into him.

This must be heaven. I'm pushed up against his slippery wet chest, feeling the hard outline of his muscles against me and I shiver. He seems to think I'm cold and starts to pull away but I press closer, shivering again as he slides his hands down my sides and grips my legs. He understands now. I feel him pull my legs up and slip them around his waist, and I grip him tightly.

This sort of thing is not normally allowed, and I want to take advantage of it before he pulls away again. I slide my arms up from his shoulders and wrap them around his neck, loving the sensation of his wet skin beneath my touch. I feel so hot now that I don't even notice the cold emnating from him - he seems almost warm to me.

His tongue pushes against my lips and I eagerly open them, wondering how long he'll indulge me before he pulls away. My only thought is that he never does this, he never does this...

I freeze. He never does this. His hands have slipped up from my waist and he is lightly cupping my breasts with them, his lips never ceasing to move against mine. I grip him tighter with my legs, pushing closer, feeling wave after wave of heat pass through me, never wanting this to end.

I can feel my nipples hardening through my bra, and he seems to feel it too and pulls away. I can't help a moan of disspointment as he lets me go and I slide back into the water, breathing out shakily.

"Bella..."

I can feel the heat in me fading, and I almost want to scream at him in frustration. This isn't fair! But I can only sigh and look up into his honey gold eyes, knowing what I'll see there.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let myself get carried away like that, I'm so sorry..."

I think about letting him wallow in guilt for a bit, but after looking at his face I can only bite my lip and hug him.

"It's okay."

He smiles and kisses the top of my head and we stay like that a bit, my arms wrapped around his chest, his around mine. Eventually I pull away and splash him, laughing.

"That's for teasing me."

"I wasn't teasing you!" But he's smiling now and I know everything's back to normal.

He splashes me back and I stare at him, indignant.

"Right! That's it..."

-

I'm drying my hair with one of the towels he put in the back of my truck, relaxing my head against the chair and listening to my noisy car roar to life as Edward starts the ignition. He reaches across and grabs one of my hands from my lap, and holds it as we drive away.

"So you brought towels, and yet you neglected to tell me we might be swimming."

"Uhuh."

"And why might that be?"

I look over at him and he smiles back cheekily.

"Who needs swimwear?"

"I think you just wanted to get me to take my clothes off."

He doesn't deny it and just keeps on driving, his eyes on the road but a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Well? Did you?"

"Yes." he says simply. I hit his hand lightly in mock indignation, but secretly I was thrilled. Does this mean he's giving in to me? What happened in the water, does that mean he's finally going to sleep with me?

"I just got carried away. Sorry."

"I thought you couldn't read my thoughts."

" I can't. I just knew what you'd be thinking about."

"Edward, I still don't get why I have to marry you first, I mean, seriously, I'm yours either way. And I've said I'm going to marry you! I'm not going to go back on my word."

"I know."

"Then why-"

"Bella, please. I just want to do this right, okay?"

"Who's definition of right?" I mutter as I roll away from him and rest my head on the window. He just chuckles and squeezes my hand which, angry or not, I couldn't bring myself to take away.


	2. Twilight

_Author's Note: Okay, I've decided I really want to continue this, and am going to try to post everyday. I used to write a lot of Lost fanfiction and after a while I got pretty hopeless at posting on time, so I am really am trying to keep this one going because I am in love with Bella/Edward right now! This is the first fanfiction I've written in a long time, so I apologize for any mistakes in the first few chapters as I'm trying to ease myself back into it! I've also just gotten a new laptop and have yet to buy Word for it, so I'm writing this on WordPad (which is awful!) and trying desperately to correct all spelling/grammar etc. but I'll probably miss a few. Anyways, there's a lot of...physical activity in this chapter, and I'm putting it as M now, just to be safe. I thought I'd treat you guys before I start writing in more plot. I hope you like it!_

Chapter 2

The car rumbled to a stop outside Charlie's place just as the sun was setting on the horizon. Edward looked over at me and smiled, his beautiful face dazzling me again. I had to remind myself to breathe.

"Twilight." he said and squeezed my hand.

My heart skipped a beat.

He lent over and kissed me softly on the lips, his hand still in mine. I couldn't help myself - I removed my hand and wrapped both my arms around his neck, sighing softly into his mouth and pushing my lips harder against his. He laughed and pulled away and I scowled at him; kisses, at least, were normally okay.

"Charlie" he said, motioning with his head towards my front door. I looked over and, sure enough, the front door was starting to open and I could see Charlie emerging. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore the faint flicker of annoyance in my chest - it wasn't his fault, really.

"See you upstairs" I whispered and jumped out of the car, quickly pulling my hair back into a bun to try and hide the fact that it was still wet. Somehow I don't think Charlie would approve of me going swimming with Edward, alone...

I waved to Edward as he climbed into his own car (parked in front of my house, I'd insisted on taking my truck), going through the motions of saying gooodbye, for Charlie's benefit of course.

"Hi Dad" I said as he reached me, placing one hand lightly on his shoulder and pecking his cheek. I saw him looking dissaprovingly at the shape of Edward's dissapearing car, but smiled at me none the less and we walked back inside.

"Have fun?"

"Yeah, we just went hiking for the day. Edward's really into all that stuff. I only scratched my elbow and my knee today, so I'm getting better at it."

Charlie laughed and I smiled back at him. It was nice to make him happy, even for a bit.

"Hey, um, Bella, I was going to go over to Billy's to watch the game...you want to come and see Jacob?"

I bit my lip and felt a pang of guilt in my chest. I still hadn't really told Charlie that Jacob and I weren't exactly on speaking terms anymore. I was still too upset over it myself, really.

"No, not tonight...I'm really tired. Will you tell him I said hi?"

Charlie nodded and grabbed his coat, quickly kissed me on the cheek and then left.

I waited until the sound of his car had faded before turning to go upstairs. I guess it shouldn't have surprised me when Edward was standing right behind me, but I still jumped.

"Hey." He smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I'm just going to have a shower quickly, I'll be right back okay? Don't go anywhere."

He nodded and leant to kiss my forehead, his lips lingering a little there. I felt light-headed at the sweet scent of his breath, and I was glad that I had my hands on his chest for support.

It wasn't good for him to know how much he still affected me.

He went over and lay on the couch, closing his eyes and settling his hands across his chest. I wanted to go and lie down beside him but knew I needed a shower. My clothes smelt of dirt and sweat and my hair was salty and dry.

I ran upstairs and stripped quickly, pausing in the mirror to look at the bra I was wearing...the one Edward had _touched_ today. I shivered pleasantly at the memory of his hands on my breasts, half nervous, half excited. I didn't know what it meant - it was so unlike him.

The water felt lovely, washing all the salt and dirt off my tired body. The heat was pleasant - but I yearned for the icy cold touch of Edward. I stood in the shower for longer than perhaps I should have, just thinking about the day. My mind kept going back to that moment in the water when he pulled my legs around him, and touched me like that...I couldn't figure it out.

I dried and changed as quickly as I could. It was only early in the evening, but I got into my pyjamas anyway - Edward had said once that he liked it when I wore them.

True to his word he had barely moved since I'd gone upstairs. He looked almost angelic lying there, eyes closed, hands resting evenly on his chest - a fallen angel. It still shocked me how beautiful he was, and I wondered if I'd ever get used to it.

I knew he could hear me but still I tiptoed over to where he was lying and knelt beside his head. He hadn't moved, or given any indication that he'd heard me approach. I smiled and giggled a bit - this reminded me a bit of playing 'Whats the time Mr Wolf' with Renee when I was a kid. I wondered what Edward would say if I called him a wolf...somehow I doubted if he'd like it very much.

He was still lying there, immovable as stone, beautiful as a sculpture. His face was a work of art. I reached out and traced my fingers slowly over his snow white brow, down over his eyes, his cheeks, his chin...I leant forward and, softly as I possible could, kissed his nose.

So fast I barely had time to register it, Edward grabbed me and pulled me on top of him.

"Hello"

His eyes were centimetres from mine, our noses brushing, our bodies pressed against each other all the way down.

I forgot to breathe again.

He reached up and gently laced his fingers into my wet hair, bringing it to his nose.

"You smell lovely." His voice was like a song, his eyes smouldering like fire...

Breathe, Bella, breathe.

I felt his hand creep behind my neck and pull it down to him. I could feel his cheek, his lips brushing along the sensitive skin beneath my ear and I couldn't help but sigh as he kissed my neck.

"You really are the most beautiful smelling creature I've ever met."

It didn't really bother me that this time he wasn't talking about my hair. I suppose it should scare me that there was a vampire kissing and caressing my throat, commenting on how good my blood smelled...but with Edward, it never did.

He rolled us over gently, so that he was lying on top of me. I could feel every inch of his body against mine and _god_ it felt good. I was weak with pleasure, shivering and sighing each time Edward kissed my throat, my cheek, my shoulder...

My lips. I melted beneath him as he kissed me softly. The iciness of his smooth, marble lips made me flush with desire. I knew I was blushing. And I knew it wasn't because I was embarassed.

His tongue pushed against my lips and my heart seems to beat about ten time faster. I felt him smiling and he placed his hand in the centre of my chest, cradled between our bodies, where my heart was thumping against my ribs. As if it would leap out into his hand. As if it knew where it belonged.

And he did it again. Without even hesitating, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he slipped his hand across until it covered my breast. My skin burned at his touch, only the thin material of my pyjama top between my body and his hand.

He kissed me harder, more insistently, and I kept thinking _he's giving in to me, he's giving in to me, he's giving in to me..._

His hand moved to cup my breast again, and he rubbed his thumb in circles over it. I could feel my nipples hardening again at his touch...he didn't move away this time.

It felt _so _good I thought I would die if it ended. There was a heat between my legs now, and I felt even hotter pressed against Edward's cold, marble body. His hand kept moving over my breast, his lips still kissing mine urgently. It was heaven.

I couldn't help it anymore. I arched my back, pushing my breasts harder against his hand, his chest, and moaned in his mouth. He'd never done anything like this before.

And then he stiffened. And slowly, he started to pull away. He rolled slightly so that he was lying on his side next to me on the couch and slipped his hand down to my waist again. His lips became gentle, soft, until he was only pressing them lightly against mine.

I was immovable. The shock of his moving away sunk in, and I felt a wave of anger and frustration shoot through me. My body _ached _for him, I felt like I wanted to just throw myself on him, _devour_ him...Every single one of my muscles was tensed in anticipation for something that was gone. I was shaking with repressed desire.

He pulled his head back from mine and looked into my eyes. I could tell from his expression he was worried.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

I took a deep breath and groaned, then turned and buried my head in his chest.

"No." My words were slightly muffled but I knew he could hear them.

"What's wrong? Did I...Was that wrong? I thought, earlier, you didn't mind...Bella?"

I almost laughed. He thought I was upset because of his touching me! God, for someone who can read people'e minds he's pretty ignorant of human desires. Has he honestly got no clue?

"Bella?"

"That's not fair, Edward. You can't do that to me and then just _pull away_."

He looked a bit taken aback.

"Oh...I thought you didn't mind."

"Of course I didn't mind! I didn't mind up until the point where you moved."

He looked at me for a long time, five seconds, ten seconds...

And then he smiled, dazzlingly beautiful again.

"Was that good then?"

God, the last thing I wanted to go was massage his ego...but I was hoping he would do it again.

"Yes." I breathed out. After a second I had a thought. "Have you changed your mind then? About this?"

"No."

My faint hopes crumbled.

"But after listening to the thoughts of some of the boys at school, I've changed it partially."

I looked at him questioningly.

"All they ever think about are breasts Bella. I was curious. And you have a most beautiful pair."

I blushed now, and buried my head further into his chest so he wouldn't see. But he took my chin softly in one hand and pulled my lips to his and kissed them, once, twice, three times.

I blushed again, thinking about what he'd just said. Why was I getting embarassed now? After what had just happened...

"So you've never..." I couldn't finish. He just smiled, flashing his bright white teeth and laughed softly.

"No, Bella. I told you I've never been close to anyone, like this, before. My experience with the female body is rather limited."

It was hard not to smile back slightly at that.

"However, certain people's minds have been very enlightening on the subject."

I was still slightly embarassed, but more comfortable now we were just lying on our sides facing each other, hands joined in between, talking.

"Enlightening?"

"Teenage boys make vivid mental pictures."

I laughed.

"Are you included in that?"

He just smiled in reply and pecked me on the lips.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Come on, you need to get something to eat."

"Is that a yes or a no Edward?" I punched him playfully on the arm as we both stood up from the couch.

He turned and walked into the kitchen, and re-arranging my crumpled pyjamas, I followed him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Hunger

Author's Note: Right, I've started naming chapters now, 'Chapter 1' etc. is just boring. I still need to define the plot more, in my mind, so I'm going to start writing that in the next chapter, hopefully, or maybe even the one after. I was re-reading certain parts of Eclipse and I wanted to get more into how love/lust were irrevocably combined for Edward. I think he's such an interesting character, and I think he's so much more absorbed in Bella than we can see from Bella's perspective. So more Bella/Edward fluff for now, okay?

Chapter 3 - Hunger

She was driving me mad today.

Her scent, it was...everywhere. I spent all day craving, wanting to bury my face in her sweet smelling hair, against her sweet smelling throat. I wanted to taste her lips, I wanted to touch her.

All these years of repressing _that _side of my nature has done nothing to help me now. I know I indulged myself yesterday, when I shouldn't have. I'm still so angry, at myself, for letting it get that far, for letting myself touch her...

But I knew that if I could do it over again I wouldn't change a thing. The feeling of her breasts beneath my hands, her body beneath mine, like that - there was nothing like it.

I spent all of our lessons today just playing with her hair. The intoxicating smell of it caressed my nose, and I was perpetually twirling it around my finger, pulling it just that bit closer, so that I could smell more of it...more of her.

She turned and frowned at me every so often, and smiling I would drop the soft strand that I happened to be touching at the time. But then I'd pick it up again, unable to resist touching her, in some way. My hand was already holding hers beneath the desk. There was little more I could do, in plain view of everyone else in the classroom.

Our teachers were constantly reprimanding me for not paying attention, even when the whole lesson's work would be finished, in front of me, within two minutes of entering the room. I normally stretched it out, pretended that it took me as long as everybody else, but today I just wanted to get it over with so I could get back to Bella.

Bella.

Even her name sounded like music in my ears. She was my sun - she was all I could see. Especially today...I've never been more in love with her. Even when we were sitting in the darkest corner of the room, even when the lights were out as we endured another science video, she shone. It's like there's this light shining out of her.

I've been listening to her heartbeat. Its my favourite sound. Everyone else's seems to fade into muffled thumps in the background, but Bella's - Bella's sings for me. Each little beat seems to resonate in my ears like birdsong. It makes me happy just to listen to it, over and over. I love how it quickens when I hold her hand beneath the desk; I love how it stops, briefly, when I sneak a quick kiss between classes. I love how it is mine.

This is slow torture. This is worse than sitting in a classroom of people when I haven't been hunting for a month. I only went hunting yesterday, and already I am hungry again. But I know that's not what I'm hungry for and I know that won't satiate me.

I want her.

I'm hungry for her, hungry in ways I've never been before. Her blood still sings for me, strong as ever, but this...this is overpowering. Overwhelming. Everytime I am near her I feel a sensory overload. She's almost too much sometimes. Vampire or not, she dazzles me.

All I can think about is her - like _that_. I feel terrible. I feel like every other boy in the classroom, pretending to concentrate on work while thinking about some girl. Only she isn't just some girl. She's Bella.

It takes all my willpower not to tear them to shreads when one of their thoughts flickers to Bella. I can't stand them thinking of her, like that. Like they all did that first day of school. Only now its unbearable because of how precious she is to me. Infinitely precious.

This hunger is eating away at me. It only appeases slightly when I am near her, when I can touch her.

I pull her into an empty room quickly before our last class and kiss her, hard, instantly feeling the tension in my chest ease up.

"Edward..." she sighs, breathlessly.

I love it when she says my name like that. I love it when she speaks at all. It only makes me want her more. It makes me want to push her against a wall, in here, now, and kiss her and touch her in a way I know I can't.

Knowing she wants me too is the worst part. I'm not even too worried about hurting her anymore. I love her so excruciatingly, I know that I physically couldn't hurt her. I just couldn't do it. Every part of me shies away from any action that could cause me pain...by causing her pain.

The only reason I don't give in is because I want her as mine. I want her to marry me, to have her legally and eternally bound to me, my beloved. I understand why she doesn't want it. I know that she's already committing herself to me, forever, wanting to become a vampire.

But I need this. For me. I need to know that she's mine, and solely mine, eternally.

My wife. I feel almost euphoric at the thought. We're in our last lesson now - the work finished on the desk in front of me, one of my hands in Bella's, the other stroking the tips of her hair. I've barely even registered which lesson we're in. And even then the only way I know is watching Bella write on her page 'English' in that beloved handwriting. I love her hands, the delicate way in which she moves them, the tenderness, the warmth.

I want to feel her soft hands on me. I want her to touch me. I want to look at her hand and see my ring on there. I can almost imagine it now, how it might look on her slender fourth finger...

I like that. For someone who can't dream I seem to be constantly swept up in fantasies; marrying Bella, making love to her, marrying Bella, making love to her...

Its all I want.

She's all I'll ever want.


	4. Skin

_Author's Note: Okay, I can post tomorrow night but then I'm away for the weekend and won't be able to post again until Sunday night...sorry! I'll make tomorrow's extra long, if that's any compensation. And extra lemony, if you want? And wow I've already gotten over 20 reviews for the firft few chapters, and in three days! Thank you so much if you've reviewed, it really inspires me to write! And after the good response I got for Edward's perspective, I'm going to write more chapter's from his point of view too! I apologize again for any spelling mistakes, I hate WordPad!!!_

Chapter 4 - Skin

She was hunched over her books on the floor, her brow creased in irritation, her hand flying furiously across the page in front of her.

I heard her sigh again and she rubbed one of her eyes with the back of her hand. She was tired, I could tell. And I wasn't supposed to be touching her, but I couldn't help it.

Her hair was still as soft as it had been today. It smelled even better because I could bury my head in it now, the floral scent making me weak for want of her.

"Edward!" Her head snapped around to me, yanking her hair out of my hands and glaring at me before returning to her homework, scattered all over the floor. Mine was already finished and in a neat pile by her window.

I was momentarily hurt by her sharp reaction. Stunned, a bit. She rarely lost her temper with me.

"Sorry" I whispered and she turned around at the tone in my voice. Her brow was creased in worry this time.

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She crawled over to where I was laying, and settled herself beside me. "I'm just so...stressed. And tired. And I still have fucking history to do."

I smiled at her temper and kissed her perfect forehead, her skin smooth and deliciously warm beneath my lips.

"You know I could help you with that. I _am_ a bit of an expert there." Normally, she never lets me do her homework, even though I could do it in her own handwriting so much faster than she could.

She hesitated. For just a moment. I seized my opportunity.

"Bella, just today. I won't try to do it everyday, I promise. Please." I kissed her again, feeling slightly guilty. She never held out long when I kissed her like _that._ Was I so selfish that I was asking her to put me before her work? Yes. I felt guilty, but she was so tired...I could see dark rings forming beneath her eyes. I can't bear seeing her like this. She needs to relax, and get some sleep.

I pulled away from her slightly, staying close enough so that our noses were still touching, and whispered again, "Please."

She groaned and then rolled away from me. "Fine. Just tonight. I can't be bothered anyway."

She got up from the floor and went to get changed into her pyjamas, and I pulled her history homework towards me.

Second World War - _easy_. I was there.

I had it finished and her books stowed away in her bag again before she came back into the room. I saw her visibly relax when she saw her homework done, everything taken care of.

It was getting late. Bella lay down on top of her bedcovers and I automatically went to join her.

We lay side by side, looking at each other, hands linked in between us for a while. I watched her face slowly relax, her muscles loosen, the tension draining out of her, and felt relief. I hated to see her suffer.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Your skin sort of glows in the moonlight too. It doesn't sparkle, I mean, like in the sun...it just glows." She always said the strangest things sometimes.

I smiled and kissed her, and when I pulled back, she was glowing too.

Something about moonlight. Her skin seemed luminescent, calling to me to touch it, stroke it.

I reached out and ran my fingers slowly along her cheek and she sighed, closing her eyes and relaxing into her pillows. Gently, I stroked her neck, her shoulders...

She was only wearing small, summer pyjamas. It was a strangely hot night, not that that meant all that much to me. Except for the fact that it had Bella in tiny clothes.

I could see her long, white legs stretched out beside mine. And I couldn't help myself. I moved swiftly down to the other end of her bed and pressed my lips to her legs. She opened her eyes in surprise, but then closed her eyes again and smiled which I took to mean it was okay.

I kiss my way up her ankle, caressing her smooth calves with my hands as I went. They were so soft...so warm. When I reached her thighs I looked up to check it this was still okay. She was looking at me now, her eyes following my every move. I kiss my way up to the bottoms of her shorts, her skin warming my lips. Looking at her perfect legs, I allowed myself to imagine them wrapped around me, holding me to her...

I deliberately moved from her legs to her stomach, pretending to ignore her sigh of dissapointment as I didn't touch her pyjamam bottoms.

_Not tonight._

I wanted her as my wife first. Just the thought of that made me smile again, and I kissed her midriff with more enthusiasm. She closed her eyes again, and I continued my worship of her perfect body. My hands pushed back her top slightly, and I laid my palms again her flat stomach. The heat felt so nice...I could have left them there forever. But I replaced them with my lips and kissed my way around her stomach. I swirled my tongue in her belly button and her hands suddenly gripped my hair, and I knew without even looking that she'd opened her eyes. I heard her heart speed up and smiled.

I was aching with desire for her. It was so hard to stop myself right now, to remember why I shouldn't let her wrap me in her warm embrace, between her perfect legs...I want her to marry me, I want her to marry me. It was the only thing that kept me from giving in to her, and I held that thought close to me as I slid my fingers beneath her shirt again, already pushed up to her ribs.

I don't know why I was doing this. I only knew that I didn't have the willpower to completely abstain from her.

She looked at me questioningly as my hands waited, holding onto her top.

"I just want to look at you." I felt almost ashamed to say it, to let her know that I was this weak. That I couldn't completely stick to my word, hold back from her until she'd marry me. Her hold on me was still too powerful.

Smiling, she placed her hands on top of mine and pulled the shirt over her head.

If I'd been human I might have gasped. She was so...breathtakingly...beautiful. Her skin was glowing again, exerting its siren call. I couldn't resist.

My hands slid up to her breasts again. The third time now - I was weak. But there was no way I could have not touched her. Now that I could see them, I felt even weaker. With want.

She was perfect. Small, but full. And warm in my hands. I almost groaned and kissed her to keep from doing so, desperate for her not to see how close I was to giving in. She kissed back eagerly, her hands still in my hair, her lips pushing insistently, her tongue doing wonderful, wonderful things to mine.

I loved her so much, I thought I would burst with it.

I couldn't stand this anymore.

Pulling away, I was surprised to find my breathing uneven. I don't even _need_ to, and yet she could make me gasp for air. I felt like I was about to explode.

"Marry me Bella." I pressed my lips urgently against hers, then her forehead, her cheek, her neck..."Please, I love you so much"...her shoulder, the hollow in her throat, her breast...

"Marry me."


	5. The 'M' Word

_Sorry about the wait! I tried to update on Thursday night, but I only managed to get it half written. And then I was away all weekend, and only managed to get on to my computer again about an hour ago. So this has been written in haste, but I was desperate to update. I think I'm going to have to be realistic about updating everyday, life always gets in the way! But I absolutely will where I can. Not so lemony in this chapter, I'm trying to get some sort of plot in so this story can actually go somewhere, but there'll be more soon! Thanks so much again, for reading!_

Chapter 5 - The 'M' Word

I froze when he said that. It had been so perfect, before, having him touch me...and then that. It wasn't fair for him to spring that on me.

Though I guess, he had asked before.

I bit my lip, still not having moved a muscle. He was busy kissing my neck, his hands tenderly tracing my breasts - he didn't even seem to notice my anxiety. What was I supposed to say?

Marriage. Of all the things he could ask for, marriage. I know it's not normal to have such a deep-rooted fear of it. I guess only someone with my childhood could. I'd seen what it had done to my parents. Poor Charlie, still a hopeless mess all these years after Renee left him. And Renee...I don't really know what to say. She's married again, and seems happy enough; but still, all those years of her telling me '_Smart people don't get married young' _and _'You need to have a life first'_ haven't just dissapeared. I can only imagine what she'd say.

And Edward...I guess it must be so different for him. We _would_ have been married by now, in his day; we certainly would have been married before doing _this_. But I'm giving him forever already. I'm going to become a vampire, for him. Marriage is...dissolvable. Being a vampire isn't. Why isn't that enough?

His hands have stopped, illiciting a dissapointed sigh from me; his lips hesitate at my neck. He's waiting for my answer.

And I'm lost for words. I don't know how to explain to him that this just _isn't what I want_ without hurting him. Unable to think of something to say, I roll away, so that my back is to him. Suddenly embarassed, I pull my top back down. But that isn't what I'm embarassed about.

"Bella?" I can feel his hand hovering over my shoulder, unsure whether or not to touch me. The hurt tinging his voice is painful. Impatiently I grab his hand and pull it around me, snuggling back into his chest. I don't want him to think I'm angry with him.

I still don't know what to say.

"Bella." He says again, quieter this time. I bite my lip.

"You know how I feel about this Edward." Thats all I can manage to whisper.

"I know." He sighs, his breath cool and sweet on my cheek, and pulls me a bit closer to him. Even now, it calms me. "I was just hoping you had changed your mind."

He sounded so resigned, upset. I rolled to face him and gently stroked his beautiful face, just the sight of it both soothing and exciting me.

"I don't understand why my mortality isn't enough for you. Do you think I'd want to be a vampire if I didn't want to be yours forever?"

"I know, Bella, I know. But I just need it. For me. You have no idea how much I want, I _need_ to be able to call you my wife."

I had nothing to say to this. How could I argue? I would do anything to make him happy. I just wish it wasn't this.

"It doesn't have to be a big deal. No one even has to know, it can be a secret. We'll go to Vegas or something, if you really want."

"Alice." I didn't need to say anything else. We both knew what I meant.

"It's not her choice Bella. Its ours...yours. Whatever you want."

"But she'd be so dissapointed..."

He smiled and kissed me gently. "Does this mean you're considering it?"

I couldn't have him think I was giving in. "Of course not. I'm trying to explain to you why we shouldn't."

"I bet I can think of so many more reasons why we should."

"Yeah? Name one."

He laughed softly and kissed my throat. And then he licked it.

"I could finally make love to you."

That one got me. I groaned and tried to squirm closer to him, burying my head in his neck.

"You don't _have_ to wait until we're married for that one."

"Yes, Bella, I do. I'm trying to be moral here, and you're making it very difficult doing that."

He pulled me away from where I was kissing his shoulder. It felt like kissing a pane of smooth, cold glass. But doing that didn't make feel nearly as good, or make me as dizzy with excitement. Panes of glass didn't kiss you back.

"Who cares about morals? Like you said, you aren't going to heaven and I'm sure as hell not going if you're not there."

"That's not the _point_ Bella." He disentangled my arms from his neck and pushed me away so I could see into his eyes. They were smouldering. "Do you have any concept of how much it would mean for me to call you my wife? Any at all?"

I could tell just from the way he was looking at me. He was...glowing, just at the thought of it. His eyes were burning, his body quivering next to mine. He wanted this.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. If it would make Edward happy, then I know it would make me happy. Maybe.

I was just so tired, now. Already exhausted, this just about topped it off.

"I'll think about it." Anything to get him to drop it.

"Goodnight Bella." I loved how, instinctively, he knew I needed sleep. I smiled. "I love you", he whispered.

"I love you too."

And then he kissed me, one last time before sleep claimed me, and everything went black.


	6. Hunting

_Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys! They mean so much to me, when I read them I'm just grinning like an idiot! _

Chapter 6 - Hunting

I told Charlie that I was staying with at the Cullens this weekend, for a sleepover with Alice. He seemed suspicious, of course - but I assured him that both Dr. Cullen and Mrs Cullen (as he referred to them) were there. Edward had Carlisle call him and then everything was fine. After all, what could teenagers get up to when their parents were home, right?

I knew it was all unecessary, just a precaution. Even Carlisle had said so. But when Edward got it into his head that there was even the tiniest chance I was in danger...

It was nothing really. Alice had just had a vision, that two vampires were passing through Forks. They weren't 'vegetarians' as such, but Carlisle had assured me that they wouldn't harm anyone here, not on their 'territory' they were probably just curious and travelling nearby. I'd suggested to Charlie that he ought to go down to La Push on Saturday, to catch up with Billy - just in case, I wasn't really worried - and he seemed to think that was a good idea. So long as Carlisle said it was okay, that was good enough for me. Not Edward though.

He seemed to think I'd be safer with them. That was probably true, although there was a much better chance of me actually _meeting_ these vampires (an idea I hardly relished) that way.

But who was complaining? I got to spend the whole weekend with Edward. And although Alice would probably torture me (I'd seen some suspicious looking shopping bags with her at school this morning - clothes, not good) I was sure I'd live.

The day seemed to stretch on forever. It seemed years before my last lesson ended, when finally I was free to go.

Edward and Alice were waiting for me in the Volvo. It had been cloudy as usual this morning, but Alice had forseen the sunshine that would come out just after lunch and she and Edward skipped the afternoon.

"Bella!" Alice squealed when I opened the car door and got in. I groaned and closed my eyes briefly - her excitement teamed with the hundreds of shopping bags in the back seat could only mean one thing.

She didn't miss my reaction. I saw her smile falter a bit and disapointment pucker her lips. Her whole demeanour suddenly changed, and her beautiful face was so sad I couldn't help it - sighing, I grimaced at her, "No stupid shoes this time."

Her face lit up so suddenly I was stunned, used as I was to Alice. It was like watching a light turn on; everything about her was suddenly happy. No, happy was an understatement...she was _euphoric_.

She started to list off all the outfits she had bought for me to try on, and Edward chuckled as I slid into the seat beside him. He leant across the gap between us and kissed me, briefly. Even with Alice rambling in the background about the torture I was to endure later, it was heaven. His kisses always made my heart race, and the blood rush to my cheeks, and unbidden my hands crept up to his neck, begging for more.

"Ahem."

He pulled away and started the car, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth and I glanced, red-faced, back at Alice. She just smirked. In a desperate attempt to conceal my embarassment I brought up the only thing I knew could keep her distracted for hours.

"So, um, what does my hair have to endure tonight?"

I shoved my bag in between my legs and put my seatbelt on as she launched into a full explanation of every single tool she'd use, the products, styles...

Edward slipped his hand in mine and, content, I relaxed into the seat.

-

We arrived at the Cullen's mansion barely five minutes later (though obeying the speed limit, it should have been about 15). Jasper came out of the house as soon as our car pulled up and Alice dashed out to greet him. They just stood, staring into each others eyes briefly, as they always did. And yet it always seemed so much more private than a hug or a kiss. I looked away, only to see Emmett and Rosalie walking towards the house, through the forest. It seemed all the Cullens were here today. Alice and Jasper went inside, followed by Rosalie.

Emmett paused, then started walking over to us as we got out of the car, and I saw Edward look up at him smugly.

"Hunting?" he raised an eyebrow, a smirk tugging on his mouth.

Emmett winked. "You bet."

I was momentarily confused. Hadn't they all just been hunting last weekend? I grabbed my schoolbag and the bag I'd packed for this weekend (which, I noticed, Alice had repacked for me) and shut the car door. Edward shook his head, still laughing under his breath.

Emmett raised his eyebrows suggestively and Edward's head snapped up and he hissed, obviously in response to one of Emmett's thoughts. I was surprised. They...

Oh. It all just clicked into place for me then. Emmett and Rosalie, hand in hand walking back from somewhere in the forest, Edward smirking...and now Emmett, glancing back and forth between me and Edward, grinning in the way he always did. I knew what they were talking about now.

I was embarassed to find myself blushing, the familiar heat creeping up my neck and into my cheeks. Edward glared at Emmett and then grabbed my hand, walking with me up to the front door. He muttered something that sounded distinctly like 'Mind your own business' and pulled me inside.

"Do I need to ask what that was about?" I asked as we went up the stairs to his room.

Edward glanced over at me and smiled. He raised his hand to brush his fingers along my burning cheek, and I felt it grow even hotter - if that was possible.

"I think you pretty much got it."

I nodded and looked down, trying desperately to think of something that would turn my cheeks back to a normal colour. The upcoming evening with Alice, the Volturi, Jacob...

I felt somewhat cooler by the time we reached Edward's room. Sighing, I chucked my bags on the floor and collapsed backward onto the enormous gold bed. Edward joined me, stretching his body out beside me and linking his hand through mine.

He was still wearing that look. His thinking look.

Feeling slightly daring I played with the collar of his shirt. "What did Emmett say? Or think, rather?"

He looked at me sharply.

"Don't worry about it."

"Edward..." I wheedled, snuggling closer and pressing my lips against his neck. I was curious now. He sighed and ran his fingers through my hair.

"He said - well, he _thought_ that it's about time I went...'hunting'." I could tell there was more.

"What else?"

"Never mind Bella."

"What _else_?" I kissed his chin, never breaking eye contact with him, trying to gauge how far I was getting.

He rolled his eyes and kissed my cheek briefly, whispering under his breath, "Persuasive little thing...He said that it's about time I went 'hunting'...and that he'd never seen someone more desperately in need of it."

I let the information sink in. Emmett? Said that? I grinned.

"So...you're desperately in need of it then?"

His eyes flickered to mine, wary, but I could see the conflicted desire in his eyes too.

"Bella..."

"I'm not going to try anything. I just want you to know that I'm here, for when you get too hungry and you need to go...hunting." I giggled slightly. This was one metaphor that I found strangely appropriate. Hunger was the only word to describe what I saw in Edward's eyes sometimes; the other night on the couch, for example.

He groaned, burying his head in my neck, and I gathered him up in my arms.

"You do know how incredibly difficult you're making this for me?"

"Yes. Good."

He raised his head and his golden, smouldering eyes bore into mine. His lips drifted closer to mine, and I felt the blood creeping up into my cheeks again, and my heart speed up in anticipation...

And then Alice burst through the door, her arms loaded up with the hundreds and hundreds of brightly coloured shopping bags that were in the backseat.

"Bella!"

Inwardly this time, I cursed her.

_So Bella is at the Cullens for the weekend...review and I will update as soon as I can!_


	7. Undressed

_Author's Note: Wow! 55 reviews, and for only 6 chapters! You guys spoil me, seriously._

Chapter 7: Undressed

Alice wasted no time. The moment she managed to drag me to her room, she started to yank off my clothes, pull my hair from its ponytail, start to assemble outfits on her bed. I was surprised she hadn't done that already - she normally had.

I had to indulge Alice like this. I didn't stay at the Cullens often, and she was always so heartbroken if I didn't let her treat me like a life-sized doll. I just grit my teeth and got on with undressing, knowing the routine already.

I stood before her in my underwear, trying my hardest not to scowl as she held up outfit after outfit against me, debating which would better suit my skin tone, my hair colour...

How are you even supposed to tell? Clothes are clothes. They pretty much go with anything. Except pink - pink is _not_ my colour. It serves only to accentuate when I blush, something I _don't_ want to do. It's the one colour I absolutely will not wear, despite Alice's pleadings.

It didn't take her long to chuck her choice of clothes my way and I grudgingly put them on. They didn't look that bad actually - when Alice picked them, they never did.

Alice had me in a short black leather skirt, something I would _never_ wear (it shows far too much of my white, white legs) and a three quarter length purple v-neck top. I stood still, looking at myself in the mirror as she put on bracelets and necklaces and earrings and too many other things to count. Of course, when she stood back, finished, the outfit looked amazing. Something you'd find in a fashion magazine. It looked ridiculous on me - it would look better on someone pretty, some tanned blonde model straight out of Vogue (like the one on the cover of Alice's copy, on her dresser). But then again most clothes would.

I saw Alice looking at me in the mirror, still smiling angelically and positively glowing. She was _loving_ this, and I knew she was nowhere near done yet.

She was content with clothes for a bit, throwing tops and skirts and dresses at me randomly. They all looked amazing, when she was done. And somehow she managed to keep up a steady stream of conversation, sometimes talking so fast that I struggled to understand.

"...and I saw it in Paris, and of course I _had_ to go and buy it, and it looks so good on you Bella! But perhaps just putting another necklace..."

And so she continued. There was something I wanted to ask her about, but I couldn't work up the courage to. I don't know why I was so nervous, it was only Alice. But I'd been wondering all afternoon, and it got to the point where I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Alice?"

She paused mid-sentence and looked up at me. "Yes?"

"I, um, well I was wondering...um, well this afternoon, by the car-"

"Yes, I saw that earlier," She interrupted, "Emmett's so nosey, I wouldn't worry about it."

"No, that wasn't what I was thinking about. I just...I was curious...and I was..." I bit my lip. Alice knew something was up now and she raised an eyebrow at my flushed cheeks.

"Yes?"

"Right, welll, I was wondering how...sex works, for vampires." I took a deep breath, "I mean, they don't have any blood." I was talking so fast I wondered if Alice had even caught any of that. Blushing, I looked up, and she was smiling at me, amused. Of course she'd heard it.

"_Well_," she started, "I'm afraid I don't know the exact science of it. I could ask Carlisle, if you really wanted me to." She laughed at the look of horror on my face.

"That was a joke, Bella. Anyway, as I was saying, I don't know exactly how it works, but it just...does." She said it in a way that suddenly made me feel more embarassed, as if I was prying. I realised, surprised, that she and Jasper must...but of course. I don't know why I ever thought they wouldn't. It's just hard to imagine Alice like that.

"Why, are you worried about Edward?" She laughed even harder at my chagrin. I was starting to stutter now, and my cheeks were so hot you could probably cook something on them. I glanced in the mirror - I was bright, tomato red.

"No, I was just...curious. Edward and I haven't..." I couldn't seem to keep the slight flicker of annoyance out of my voice. She picked up on that, of course.

"And you want to?" She was smiling.

"Yeah. But he wants me to marry him first!"

"Yes, I know. And you don't want to?"

"I'm not sure. If it's what he wants, then I guess I will, but I need more time. I need to think about it more. He's absolutely determined not to give into me until I marry him, and this is something I really want to do now."

It was getting easier to talk to Alice. She sat me down on a chair and pulled open a drawer full of make-up; it was full to bursting of lipsticks, eyeliner, mascara...just the sight of it made me nervous.

"Well, I'm afraid I don't know how to help you. Edward can be pretty stubborn. And I'm not going to look to see if you'll get your way or not, because that's something I don't really want to see. And I don't think you'd want me to either."

I blushed harder. "No."

She started to put make-up on me, and I sat there silently, my thoughts swirling around in my head.

So it really is just Edward's stubbornness. No vampire complication he hadn't told me about. And it wasn't so much that he was was afraid to hurt me anymore - he'd made it quite clear that he was prepared. If I married him.

The word still frightened me a bit. It sounded so big, so grown-up. Something I felt perpetually unprepared for. Even if nothing changed, and I told nobody, the idea of being someone's wife made me feel nervous. Irrational fear, again. I wondered if my love for Edward was enough to overcome that, to ignore it. Of course it was - my love for him was stronger than any emotion I'd ever felt. I was riddled with indecision. Maybe this is something I should just do, whether or not I really want it. For Edward. God knows he'd done enough for me already - he'd saved my life. And he had given me himself.

I can't believe I'm going to do this. I can't believe I'm going to be...engaged. The word still makes me cringe a little. But I have time, still, to contemplate it. It doesn't seem quite as bad after thinking about it for a bit. I'll talk to Edward later tonight.

I owe him this. And whether or not I want it for me, I want to give him this.

-

Alice finished up with me after a few hours. She was like a cat, almost purring with satisfaction when I left. She'd enjoyed herself, at least. And though I would probably never admit it, I did too - a little bit.

Edward looked up at me from the couch when I came in. He was stretched out leisurely along it, a book in one hand, music playing softly in the background. He smiled.

"You look pretty."

Though I'd insisted on putting my own clothes back on, Alice hadn't taken off the make-up. I'd have to figure out how to do that myself later. I sighed.

"I feel ridiculous."

He laughed and put his book down, and got up to hug me. I collapsed happily into his arms.

"So you had fun then."

"Sorta. Alice enjoyed herself anyway."

He pressed his lips against my forehead and I closed my eyes briefly, enjoying the moment.

"I'm going to go for a shower okay? See if I can get this stuff off my face."

Edward laughed and grasped my chin with his hand, tilting my head back to meet his lips.

"Okay."

I didn't really want to let go of him, but I just wanted to have a shower and change into my pyjamas. Old, faded pyjamas that I'd had forever. Alice had tried to get me in some frilly ones, but I held my own here. My pyjamas were staying.

I went into the en suite in Edward's room, pyjamas in hand. It was always kept perfectly clean and there were always fresh towels in there, even though I wasn't entirely sure vampires needed to shower.

I took my clothes off slowly, surprised to find that I was quite tired. It was only about 10:00 now, but it had been a long day.

I looked at my body in the mirror. I was so white, I probably could have blended in with the tiles behind me. My skin seemed almost translucent. I slipped my bra off and stood there in only my knickers. My breasts were as lily-white as the rest of me. They were small - I wondered if Edward preferred bigger. I knew it didn't really matter, but I couldn't seem to shake off all my insecurities. I still found it hard to comprehend sometimes how Edward found me attractive. Sometimes when I was trying to sleep at night, wrapped in his arms or not, I would get this nagging voice in my head that told me that marriage wasn't the only thing stopping him giving in to me...that he didn't want me, like that.

I grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the tap, gulping down water in an attempt to distract myself. It slipped out of my hand, just as I finished it, and with a loud smashing sound shattered all over the floor at my feet.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?" Edward's voice was suddenly at the door, urgent. I tried to reply but my throat seemed frozen in shock. "Bella? Are you hurt?" I still couldn't quite seem to understand him. I was still frozen, staring at the glass twinkling on the floor, like thousands of tiny little diamonds.

I was shocked out of my daze by the twist of the door handle. "Edward, n-" I just managed to get out when the door was pushed open.

The first thing I saw was Edward's face, full of concern. And then his expression changed, into something I recognized at once. It was the look he'd had on his face that first day I met him.

We were frozen for a few long, tense seconds. I didn't think to even cover my basically naked body.

"Bella..." he said, and his voice sounded strained, desperate.

I knew what his expression meant, I could tell. Repulsion, disgust. I instantly felt a wave of embarassment.

_He doesn't want me._

_**All will be explained and resolved in the next chapter! Please review!**_


	8. Comprehension

_Author's Note: Oh. My. God. I got twenty reviews for the last chapter!!! I was ecstatic!!! You should have seen me, I was so happy!!! And I still am, thank you so so so much to everyone who reviewed. The moment I got home this afternoon and read all the reviews, I just got this insane itch to start writing again...see what reviews can do? And so I'm posting earlier than usual, not even quite a day:D You guys spoil me rotten, but I love you for it xxx_

_Warning: lemony!!!_

Chapter 8: Comprehension

I stopped breathing. If I had a heart, I'm sure that would have stopped to.

I was expecting to see Bella damaged, maybe her hand cut by the glass. Not...this. I could handle her blood now. But I was having a hard time handling this. Every single cell in my entire body seemed to be screaming at me to push her up against the bathroom wall, the floor, the bed outside...

She was so beautiful. I'd never wanted something more in my life than how I wanted her, right now. That first time I'd smelt her blood was nothing in comparison; this was all-consuming, like a fire burning right through me. I was shaking with the effort not to seize her in my arms, crush her lips to mine, do all sorts of thing I know I couldn't...shouldn't.

"Bella..." I managed to say, chokily. My throat almost seized up with the effort. All my concentration, my focus, was spent on controlling myself. And I wasn't entirely sure that I could.

She was blushing, embarassed. I had to shut my eyes to keep them from raking over every inch of her perfect, beautiful body, and it was only decades of chivalry that made me ashamed enough to do so. I couldn't even remember my own name.

"Sorry." I managed to gasp and shut the door again, before my will shattered entirely. I knew that I was dancing on a knife edge; just one more look, one more word could break me.

I heard her breath out shakily behind the door, and it was only then that I realised that I wasn't breathing yet. Consciously I inhaled and exhaled until my breaths became almost even again. I sat down on the bed and buried my head in my hands, pressing my palms into my eyeballs as hard as I could. Trying to concentrate on something other than the memory of her that was etched on my brain. Everytime I thought about her, nothing but thin, white pants on I stopped breathing again. The gentle slope of her bare shoulder, the curve of her breast, her hip, the smooth expanse of ivory skin - all screaming at me to touch her.

Just the thought of her made my throat constrict and my muscles contract with the effort of controlling myself. If I was human I knew I would be hard as rock. It was drawing on every ounce of my 90 years of patience not to be. She was the most desirable creature I had every met. Even Rosalie looked ugly to me now, plain, in comparison to Bella's...glory. There aren't words for how I see her.

I focused on breathing again, still reeling, trying to normalise myself somewhat. I was translating the Bible into Icelandic in my head just to distract myself. It worked, slightly. I found I could almost think straight. Until I looked up and realised that Bella was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her and her arms folded protectively across her chest. She looked nervous and embarassed, and hurt somehow.

I wanted to go and envelope her in my arms but I was worried that that would completely obliterate my self-control; she was still only wearing a towel.So I kept my distance, trembling at the effort.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"No Bella, it was my fault. I thought you'd hurt yourself, with the glass...are you okay? Did you get cut anywhere?"

I couldn't smell blood on her, other than that inside her body, but I wasn't sure. My senses were still in shock - I hadn't even heard her open the bathroom door.

She shook her head. "No. But that's not what I meant. I'm sorry you had to see me like that, I should have said something. I understand if you don't want me, I know I'm not good enough, I'm sorry..." Her voice trailed off.

I couldn't even begin to understand what she was saying. _Don't want her? Not good enough?_ It was impossible to comprehend how I - how anyone - could not want her. I saw a tear slip down her cheek and I couldn't keep away from her anymore. I rushed to her, seizing her face in my hands and trying to reassure her between kisses.

"You are...the most...perfect thing...I have...ever seen. " I backed her against the wall, and gripped by an overwhelming desire to be as close to her as possible. I stood so that I was pressed against her, the heat of her body making me feel suddenly warm. My hands were constantly stroking her face, her shoulders, her arms - I couldn't seem to stop them. I just wanted to be everywhere, I want to touch every part of her at once. I couldn't get close enough.

I kissed her again. "I want you so much Bella. I think it would be impossible for me not to. I can't believe you would even think you're not good enough for me, you're more than enough. Too perfect even."

I could see in her eyes she still doubted me. It was beyond me how she could not know how much I wanted her.

I kissed her harder. "I love you Bella. I want you."

She was still looking down. "Not enough to sleep with me though."

I was exasperated. How was I supposed to convince her? She was so stubborn. Still keeping her pressed against me, I slipped my hands down to her legs and gripped them, pulling them up around my waist, kissing her the whole time. She was kissing me back, nervously, still holding back. Never removing my lips from hers I carried her over to the bed, laying her down and lying on top of her. I took most of my weight on my hands, but made sure that I could feel every line of her body beneath mine. Her heart started racing, her lips pushing back harder against mine now.

I was still struggling to remember why I shouldn't sleep with her. Marriage...I wanted marriage. But I wanted her so much. And she wants it too. I was wrestling with myself internally. I was so tempted; so, so tempted. But I knew what I needed.

I needed her to be my wife. As hard as it was, I told myself that I wasn't going to give in tonight. I had will left, however battered and bruised it was. I had been denying myself blood for 90 years. I could handle this; I had to. But she needed something - I had to make sure she knew how much I wanted her. She didn't complain when I kissed my way down her throat, across her smooth, pale shoulders; I didn't even hesitate at the towel wrapped around her. It was gone, on the other side of the room before she even noticed. I stroked her breasts again, almost used to the feel of them now - beautiful, she was beautiful. She arched her back into me, sighing in pleasure.

But my hands didn't stay there for long. I slid them down to her waist, and then lower, following with my lips, until I came to the waistband of her underwear. She looked down at me, breathing hard and made a noise in the back of her throat. I almost lost control there, but just managed to hold on. I made a shushing sound, all too aware of my family in other parts of the house. They wouldn't listen, on purpose. I had already noticed that most of them had put music on, when Bella and I were talking. It was hard to be private in this house. But I couldn't stop now.

She seemed to understand and nodded silently.

"Does this mean you're giving into me?" she whispered, her voice husky.

"No." I let go of her knickers and heard her whimper of dissapointment as I leaned up to kiss her. It made me smile. Quicker than she could follow I had tugged her underwear off and chucked them on the floor. I heard her breath hitch suddenly and her heart stop.

She was going to undo me. Just looking at her beneath me, white and perfect, her long dark hair scattered around her face and shoulders, eyes dark as they bore into mine was straining my self-control to the limit. She still had Alice's make-up on, and her eyes seemed bigger and darker than ever.

"Breathe, Bella." I kissed her lightly on the lips and then slid down to her legs. They were shut. Gently, looking into her eyes the whole time, I slid her legs apart. Abruptly her heart started pounding again, racing faster than I'd ever heard it go before. I bent and kissed her knee, leaving my lips there against her skin, and kissed my way slowly up the inside of her thigh. Her gaze never left mine, until I kissed her _there_ and she abruptly closed her eyes and bit her lip.

I loved that I could make her like this; I loved that I could do this for her.

"I love you." I whispered. Her hands knotted in my hair.

"I know. I love you too. I trust you."

That was enough for me. I let my eyes leave her face and trail to where they wanted to go. I almost stopped breathing again; she was so perfect. My body felt like it was on fire, and I was burning with my desperate need for her. I kissed her there, again. I didn't know what to do, but i just followed my instincts, doing what I wanted to. She moaned when I flicked my tongue inside her and I had to close my eyes and steady my breathing again, to try and regain some semblance of self-control.

I heard her breathing suddenly muffled and glanced up. She was biting the corner of a pillow in her mouth, and I could hear her moaning behind it. God, the things she could do to me. I felt almost sick with need for her, but I stuck to my resolution. I would make her my wife first.

But this was different. We both needed this. Her hands tightened in my hair and I carried on, discovering what she liked, exploring my limits - I had never thought, when I first met her, that I could do this for her while she was still human. I was having difficulty with her blood again; the scent of it was even more enticing like this. But it was still overshadowed by my burning desire for _her_.

Her hands suddenly tightened sharply in my hair, pulling it to the point where - if I was human - it would have hurt. All of her was tensed as she came, and then slowly, bit by bit, she relaxed. I felt her tugging on my hair, to move me this time, and I let her pull me up to her. She kissed me hard, her breath still ragged and uneven. Mine was too. I just kept kissing her, my tongue sliding into her mouth, my hands caressing her sides.

I enjoyed that more than I probably should have. That was for _her_, but I was beginning to realise that there was a large part of me that had wanted it to. I felt a slight spark of anticipation for when she would be a vampire, and I could do that to her, and I could do anything I wanted to her and not have to hold back. While she was human I constantly had to handle her fragily, always be careful only to touch her with the weakest force I could manage. She was so easily breakable.

"Do you have any concept of how much I love you? How much I want you? Do you understand now?"

She nodded and kissed my lips. "Yes."

And then she pulled herself closer until her lips were at my ear. "I want to marry you."

_Ok, too lemony? Not lemony enough? Please review!_


	9. Sunshine

**Author's Note: I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days, I'm so annoyed with myself. Life's been getting pretty hectic. Smut will come later in the bucketloads, promise, if you bear with me for some fluffy plot stuff for a chapter or two. I need to get it in there SOMEWHERE or I have no idea where this story is going! Thanks again for all the reviews, I'm hoping to reach 100 in the next couple of chapters! That would make me so happy.**

Chapter 9: Sunshine

_"Do you have any concept of how much I love you? How much I want you? Do you understand now?"_

_She nodded and kissed my lips. "Yes."_

_And then she pulled herself closer until her lips were at my ear. "I want to marry you."_

_-x-_

I didn't really want to marry him. Though I tried as hard as I could to want it, I couldn't manage it. But right now, I was so consumed with love for him I would have said anything, done anything, just to make him happy; and I knew that making him happy is all I could ever want.

He froze and pulled back, his eyes suddenly boring into mine with such intensity that I stopped breathing. They were...sparkling; that was the only word that could come close to describing it.

"You mean that?" His voice was low and rough, and I could feel all the emotion behind his words.

"I want to marry you Edward." I looked him straight in the eye, never faltering. I wanted to do this for him; I wouldn't let him know that I was still uneasy inside.

He broke then. I could see it in his eyes. The careful wall he'd put up came crashing down, and he was glorious, dazzling. He looked almost god-like in his happiness. More than that - gods even, couldn't compare. He was kissing me, again and again, so hard I think he'd almost forgotten to be careful with me for a moment.

It was wonderful. Maybe marrying him wouldn't be so bad, if this was what I got in exchange. Edward, with his walls down; Edward, happy.

I had to remind him to let me breathe, pushing him gently at first, and then harder when he didn't seem to feel it. He pulled back and I gasped for air, knowing I needed it but wishing I didn't so I could kiss him forever.

That wasn't so far away though; my breaths were limited now. It would only be so long until I could kiss him for eternity, never stopping if I didn't want to. The thought of that warmed me slightly, and I began to think that this whole ridiculous marriage thing might be bearable after all; it meant Edward would change me, as soon as I wanted. Maybe it could even be...pleasant. Eventually.

He didn't let me go, he just kept kissing the my neck and my collarbone, his icy lips cold and hard and sending shivers of pleasure through me. Yes, maybe marriage would be alright. If _this_ is what marriage meant.

I was tired, all of a sudden. I had been exhausted, but I'd gotten so...distracted, before, that I barely realised. Edward seemed to notice that I was struggling to keep my eyes open and pressed one final kiss to my forehead.

"Sleep." It sounded tempting.

Struggling to keep my eyes open I tried to protest, but it only took half a second for my exhaustion to win out over my desire to kiss Edward again. I snuggled into his chest, pleased at the thought that we had all day together tomorrow, and Sunday too...

It didn't take long for sleep to find me then.

-

It was dark when I woke. At first I thought that it was still night-time, and that I had for some reason woken up. I sat up, bewildered, fumbling about in the darkness for the lamp - when all of a sudden sunlight was streaming in through the window, momentarily blinding me. I briefly saw Edward glittering and grinning at me, before I had to close my eyes against the light.

"Good morning!"

Ugh. I fell back on the bed groggily and Edward was suddenly beside me, leaving the curtains still swinging by the window. Cautiously this time, I opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the light gradually. It wasn't even that sunny; I just didn't realise that Edward's thick, heavy curtains had blocked _that_ much light. It had been pitch black.

I looked over at Edward, head propped up on one hand, lying beside me. He was still smiling so dazzlingly I almost had to look away; like some little kid who'd just been given candy. What was he so happy about? It was too early in the morning. Then again, time didn't mean all that much to him. And then I realised. Me - I was the candy. It made me smile to think that I could make him this happy, this excited.

"Morning." I said finally, yawning. I could slowly feel myself start to wake up; my limbs sluggishly stirring and the heaviness sitting on my eyelids starting to fade. He ducked his lips beneath my chin and started kissing my neck in earnest again. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed, revelling in the sensation. He looked up at me then and kissed my chin, still grinning through all of this.

"My beautiful fiancée."

I had to stop myself wincing at the word...I was _engaged_ now. But I saw how much his face lit up when he said that. His arms tightened around me and he rested his cheek against mine, eyes closed in bliss. It was too happy a moment for him to think about myself and my stupid fear. I had sworn I wouldn't spoil this for him - and I wouldn't. I smiled and turned to kiss his cheek before wriggling out from underneath him. He looked at me questioningly, slightly hurt, and I just wanted to lie back down on the bed and lose myself in him.

"I need a human moment." I explained and ducked into the bathroom.

My hair was a mess. The eyeliner that Alice has applied so perfectly last night was in dark rings under my eyes. I almost laughed - I really looked like a vampire now. But more like one of the ones from all those gothic horror stories, with the black eyes and scary hair. I smiled at what Edward had said - 'my _beautiful_ fiancée'. I looked anything but beautiful now.

I stripped my clothes off and jumped into the shower, the hot water soothing. The water turned black in my hands as I scrubbed at my eyes, and I kept washing them until the water ran clear and I thought I must have gotten it all off. I reached for the shampoo bottle when all of a sudden a hand shot out from behind me and closed around it.

I spun around, stunned, and saw Edward in his boxers, climbing into the shower with me. He laughed at my expression, his eyes twinkling and unashamedly raking over my body. I didn't feel the need to blush this time for some reason.

"You know I hate it when you leave me alone."

He bent and kissed me, the hot water momentarily making his lips feel warm. They pushed smoothly against mine, but it was a chaste kiss and he pulled back. I felt a little noise of disspointment escape my throat and he just smiled.

He poured some shampoo on his hand and then put the bottle back on the shelf, and I watched him, still confused. What was Edward doing in the shower with me? In his boxers? Not that I minded. I felt his hand, the one that didn't have shampoo in it, grip my hip firmly and tug me around and I stood with my back to him, still confused, until I felt his hand in my hair.

God, that felt nice. His strong hands massaged the shampoo into my scalp, occasionally stroking my shoulder or my cheek, never letting the soap run into my eyes. I leaned my back against him and he slipped one arm around my stomach, holding me to him, as he continued to run his fingers through my hair with the other hand.

I just relaxed into the sensation for a few moments, warm and content. I thought about this morning, when Edward had opened the curtains so suddenly and I caught that quick glimpse of him. That was suddenly my favourite memory of him - standing by the window, shimmering in the morning light, smiling at me, his eyes filled with so much love and adoration. He seemed to...glow. Like my own personal sun. I remembered with a pang that I had once thought of Jacob that way, as my sun - lighting up my empty existence when Edward left.

But this wasn't like that. Edward was my sun in that I couldn't live without him; I would die without him. He not only lit up my life, I could have no life without him. Jacob had made everything brighter, for a time, but Edward...he set everything about me on fire. When I was with him I felt alive in ways I didn't know I could before.

Gently he turned me around so that my hair was in the stream of water coming from the showerhead, and started to wash the shampoo out. He kissed my while he did this, his body pressed close to mine as we stood wrapped around each other in the shower - my hands around his neck, his hands in my hair.

Though his lips were as cold as ever against mine, I felt a warmth radiate from them. Or maybe it was just me, but there was this heat that seemed to spread from my lips, where he was kissing me, to every inch of my body. To my arms, which held his neck; to my stomach, pressed against his; to my hair, which he was still gently washing.

He was dazzling me again - my personal sunshine.

**Ok, please review! Even though I know I have been very bad and not updated in a couple of days. And I want your opinions - continue with shower scene or move on to the visiting vampires? ( :D lovely alliteration there. Try saying it tons of times, doesn't quite flow off the tongue does it?). Please let me know! I will write whatever most of you want.**


	10. The Vampires

**Author's Note: Thank you SOO much for all the reviews. I've already got 133, and for only 9 chapters!! Wow. My biggest story If Only (it was a Lost one) was 50 chapters, and it only got 251 reviews!! So I've got more than half already for this story!! I'm so excited, I would love to get more. So please review!! Oh, and I've just realised - the last chapter was labelled 'Chapter 9: The Vampires' at the top, but that was wrong it should have been 'Sunshine'. **_**This**_** one is The Vampires, I'll correct that soon. A lot of people have asked me to do Edward's POV again, so I have happily obliged. I like writing him.**

Chapter 10: The Vampires

I was getting better at this. It just takes practice I guess, like I used to practice resisting her blood. For instance, a couple of days ago I never could have resisted her if I'd seen her like this, in the shower - the water running from her perfect curves, the steam making her skin blush a perfect pink. Especially not if I was touching her, like this, my hands fisted in her hair, my lips pressed against her warm, soft ones.

No, I was definitely getting better.

I kissed her until I felt the last of the soap wash from my hands, and looked up to see the water from her hair running clear. I couldn't be bothered to turn her around this time; I was enjoying myself too much. I grabbed the conditioner bottle from above her head, and she smiled at me as I put some in my hand. I must admit, I was having more difficulty at this point that when I was kissing her - I had my eyes open now, and I could see her. _All_ of her. It was different now, to in the dark of my bedroom last night...

I had to pull myself away from that memory - it took some effort - and return to the present, where I was again washing her hair. It was long, and smooth beneath my hands, running through my fingers like wet silk. She sighed in contentment and placed her head on my chest and I closed my eyes, just enjoying the moment.

I thought about what she had said last night and an involuntary smile leapt to my face. She had said she wanted to marry me - that she _wanted_ to marry me. I still couldn't believe that this perfect, beautiful creature could want me. It doesn't even seem to bother her that I eat live animals, that I've killed people. I'm a monster.

I can't wait for her to become my wife, but I know what she wants; what she expects from me after that. She wants immortality; she wants forever with me. I want that too, possibly even more than her. To think that I would finally have someone to spend the rest of my long existence with...she doesn't even understand how much that means to me. What it was like for me, before her. Long, meaningless days. Empty because I had no one, and full of despair because I was convinced I never would. I would do anything, anything at all to become human for her, so that we could spend a normal life together. I want her forever - but I don't know how I can live with myself after taking away her soul. Taking away her chance at children, at growing old, at death. What if twenty years from now she decides that was what she wanted after all? And what is she resents me for that, for taking away everything...I couldn't live with that, if even the slightest part of her was unhappy about it. Sometimes I just want her not to love me, so that she could be human and live and just be...Bella. Though I was sure I could not live through that, I would rather die than do anything that could ever make her unhappy, whether it be now or in a century.

The conditioner had all washed out of her hair now and we just stood under the warm water, holding each other. I would never have moved from this position if I didn't have to - the most precious thing in existence, my entire world, was in my arms. Why would I ever want to be anywhere else?

But I knew that, as always, life would get in the way. Carlisle wanted us all together when the strangers arrived. Not that Bella was ever in any danger, but just to be absolutely sure. My arms tightened a little around her at the thought of her ever being hurt, as if I could hold her close and never let anyone else ever touch her. It broke my heart that I would have to hurt her, that I would have to deliberately inflict three days of agony on her. They would be here in about half an hour, according to Alice.

Reluctantly I turned off the water and Bella looked up at me, startled. I bent my head to kiss her again - I was unable to resist. We stepped out of the shower, both of us unwilling to leave. I handed her a towel and looked away, not sure how much more of her I could manage today. I decided not to try my control right now and turned around to dry myself. When I turned back she had the towel around herself and was drying her hair with another. Smiling, I took it from her and gently dried her hair, in about a quarter of the time it would have taken her. I kissed her again - hard as it was to resist her body, I could never resist her lips.

I brought her clothes into the bathroom and then left again, leaving her privacy to change. It only took me a matter of seconds, and then I sat on the bed and waited for her to come out.

I thought about what it would be like to have Bella as a vampire. Cold, hard stone - one of us. With no heartbeat; I would miss that. And that blush of hers that I loved. And her scent, warm and comforting - I would miss that too.

But I know that, despite myself, I wouldn't mind her being a vampire at all. All the extra time we'd have, not having to bother with sleep or food (daily anyway). And eternity together, that would be nice. And though I felt slightly bad for thinking it, I could finally be rough with her. I wouldn't have to constantly treat her like a piece of fragile glass. I could make love to her, as hard as I wanted, anyway I wanted, without having to worry about breaking her. That would be nice too...

I snapped out of a particular daydream (I had started doing that since I met Bella) of being in our meadow with the vampire Bella by the real one entering the room. I had a feeling that if I was human I might have blushed then, ashamed of what I was thinking. Not that she could have read my thoughts anyway, but I have a feeling she might have guessed.

She came and sat down on my lap and rested her head on my shoulder. It still overwhelmed me sometimes, though I was used to it now - the scent of her blood. I felt the familiar gnawing in my stomach, the tightness that suddenly clamped around my throat and then venom flowing to my mouth. I had to suppress these feelings every day, even though the thought of..._eating_ Bella made me feel sick; my body still refused to think so.

Another thing about her being a vampire I would like - the freedom. The freedom to hold her, and smell her, and not be filled with the insane desire to kill her. The torment my body went through every day, being denied her blood, would abate. Yes, I would like that a lot.

I buried my head in her wet hair, desperately searching for that smell that made everything else seem to dissapear. Ah...there it was. Bella. I would know her scent anywhere; I could pick her out from a crowd of a million people. As much as her blood excited me, the scent of her skin and her hair was enough to calm me, at least enough so that I could be comfortable.

She tilted her head back, expectant, and obligingly I kissed her. Her lips were as warm and sweet as always and I lay back down on the bed, her lying on my chest, my lips never leaving hers. When she kissed me like that I couldn't concentrate on holding myself up anymore. For all her talk of me 'dazzling' her, she dazzled me pretty effortlessly.

It took every ounce of strength in my body to push her gently away from me. We should go downstairs now, she needed breakfast, and they would be here soon enough. I scooped her up in my arms and set her on her feet, pulling myself up as I did so. She dropped her lower lip at me slightly in dissaproval, her brow pulling together and scowling at me. She looked cute like that.

"Breakfast time for the human."

"I want you for breakfast." That took me by surprise. I actually laughed out loud and pulled her in close to me, amused. She tried to kiss me again but I placed my fingers on her lips.

"That's not funny Bella." I said, even though it so obviously was. She was smiling now too.

"I'm serious. I need you more than I need food."

I swept my arm under her knees and she landed in my arms, cradled against my chest.

"I'd like to see you try to eat me Bella."

I was joking, but I saw her eyes glint mischeviously before she pressed her lips to my neck. I felt her teeth push gently on my rock hard skin and laughed again.

"Please Bella, be sensible. Carlisle's not a dentist too."

And then her tongue flicked out and licked my skin. I paused on my way to the door, halted by the sudden shiver of pleasure that small sensation rocked my body with. Her tongue was so warm...wet. She continued to lick my neck, sucking slightly, and I had to shut my eyes and concentrate on keeping every part of my body under control. And she was making it very difficult.

I gripped her chin tightly with one hand and pulled her face away so I could look into her eyes. She was smiling playfully, her eyes twinkling and a smirk tugging on her lips.

"You taste nice."

I couldn't stop the millions of thoughts that flooded to my head then, not all of them quite so chaste. I tried to ignore them and concentrate on taking her downstairs. She was making this _extremely_ difficult for me. I now had to fight not only the urge to drink her blood but to throw her down on the floor and rip her clothes off.

Sighing I carried her out the door in my arms and then set her down, shutting my bedroom door behind me. She pouted once more and then turned to go downstairs and I followed her. Jasper and Alice were in the kitchen, and I listened in on their thoughts as Bella ate the pancakes Alice her made her.

Alice was thinking about our guests. According to her visions they should be here in another ten minutes...had it really gone that fast? I'd lost track of time since our shower this morning. It took me a minute to understand what Jasper was thinking.

_You and Bella both look pretty wet this morning...and I only heard the shower turn on once. _

I looked over in his direction and he met my eyes.

_Giving in? _

I gritted my teeth and shook my head slightly, not enough that Bella would see but enough that Jasper got the message.

_Are you sure? There were some interesting emotions coming from you two last night...and the sexual tension between you right now is killing me. _

My hands tightened on the table and I had to force back the growl in my throat. I can only imagine how Bella would react if she knew that Jasper knew what happened last night.

_I guess you're finally growing up. Good - about time. Females are a wonderful thing Edward, it's a shame it's taken you so long to realise it. All that time, wasted... _

He was smirking. Smug jerk. I had to fight the urge to go and punch him, but thought better of it. Alice looked up then, her eyes flicking between my hands clamped on the table and Jasper's knowing grin. And then she smiled too.

Oh no. Not Alice as well. How long until Emmett found out? And then he surely wouldn't be quiet about it. I began to think about all the remarks I was going to get from him, and Bella...she would be horrified if she knew that they knew...that they _all_ knew.

I watched Bella get up and wash up her plate, my mind still churning over what I'd just found out. That Jasper and Alice knew...I couldn't be sure that Alice wouldn't ask Bella about it. It's the sort of thing she might do, if she felt inclined to. I was debating whether or not to have a word to them about not telling anyone when I was distracted by a sound in the forest, maybe a couple of miles away. My eyes flickered to Alice's and what I saw there instantly confirmed it.

In an instant I was by Bella's side, my arm wrapped around her waist and my ears alert for the sound of their approach.

They were here - the vampires.

**Please review! I have a plan for some ahem steamy situations in a chapter or so, the tension is killing me! But I'm afraid plot is necessary, otherwise it winds up as endless smut. Which isn't necessarily bad, but it's not where I want this story to go. Any suggestions on what the vampires are here for? I'm open to ideas.**


	11. Juliet

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for understanding! I've had a hell of a week, it's been pretty tough but everything's basically back to normal now, which includes updates! Expect them every 1-2 days, as usual. And thanks again for the reviews, they mean THE WORLD to me. Only a short chapter, but I was desperate to update since it's been so long and it really seemed the right place to end the chapter anyway. Back to Bella's point of view for a while, but more Edward soon...**

Chapter 11 – Juliet

The second I felt his hand on my waist I knew they were here. I felt slightly queasy, fear edging its way into my mind despite the reassurances I'd had. The 'non-vegetarian' vampires just seemed so different to the Cullens that I had begun to be afraid of them, like any normal person should. After Italy, I could never think of them as anything other than vicious monsters. All those people...

I wrapped my arms around Edward and looked up at his face. His eyes were locked with Alice's, occasionally muttering under his breath in reply to a thought of hers. I watched their silent exchange, half-afraid, half-frustrated that I couldn't know what was going on too. 

"Are they...?" Edward looked down at me and nodded in reply, pressing his lips to the top of my head.

"They'll be here in a minute or so, I think." He glanced at Alice and she nodded. 

We still didn't know anything about them. Alice's visions had been strangely cloudy, in some areas blank. We didn't know what they were here for. We barely even knew what they looked like. I pressed my lips against Edward's neck, seeking some sort of comfort and instantly the smell of him made all the stress and fears fade away. It would be alright. He had said so.

Carlisle came out from his study and together we all went out onto the front porch where I waited nervously in Edward's arms. I couldn't tell if he was nervous, as always. He remained as hard and immovable as stone. They were all exactly the same except Alice, who had her eyebrows knitted together and was shaking slightly. I knew what she was trying to see. And it worried me that she couldn't. Who were these vampires?

I didn't even hear them approach. It was like one second I was looking out into the empty forest surrounding the Cullen's mansion and then the next they were standing in front of us. They were breathtakingly beautiful, both the man and the woman standing slightly behind him. I forgot to breathe for a second, unused to the beauty of other vampires. I think it was only because I knew the Cullens so well that their features didn't affect me like that anymore. Besides Edward, sometimes – he could still make me stop breathing, or make my heart forget to beat.

The man looked like he should be in some magazine, with dark hair, smooth tanned skin and an unbelievably gorgeous face. His eyes were dark, a blood red, as were those of the woman with him, who I presumed to be his mate. She was as fair as he was dark, her skin the whitest ivory I had ever seen and her hair so blonde it looked almost silver. The red irises looked eerie in her white, angelic face; the contrast was so startlingly that her eyes seemed huge, and it felt as if they were drawing me in, that I couldn't look away...

Edward's arms tightened a little around my waist as the man stepped forward and I snapped out of it, shifting my gaze to the ground.

"Hello. My name is David, and this is Juliet. We were nearby and had heard of the little clan you have here, and of course, we were curious. It has been a while since we have had pleasant company." He had a thick Italian accent.

"Yes, of course. I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme, and Emmett..." he introduced us all and I heard him hesitate slightly before me.

"...Bella." I felt the everyone's gaze fall on me at once, including that of our two guests. I blushed, and then blushed harder out of embarrassment that I was blushing. Looking up from beneath my lashes I saw the David scrutinizing me, and his gaze was so intense I felt almost violated. He took in Edward's arms wrapped protectively around me, and mine folded on top of his.

"Human."

Carlisle nodded. There wasn't much explanation necessary.

"Still."

That seemed strange. I didn't understand – Human? Still? What did he mean? Edward's arms suddenly pulled me harder against his chest and I heard a low growl erupt in his throat.

"Wehad business to attend to down in the South, but there is another reason we are here in America, Carlisle."

Edward pushed me behind him and I wrapped my arms around his stomach instead, still afraid, more by Edward's sudden rage than the slightly menacing tone in David's words.

The woman, Juliet, pushed past David and left a hand on his chest to steady him, smiling at us beatifically.

"I am sure your son could tell you why we are here." Her voice was like music, light and lilting and rippling with a French accent. I already felt myself being drawn by her again, like she was some sort of magnet and I was incapable of staying away. My hearing seemed sharpened, intent on catching her every word whilst everything else faded into the background. My eyes were locked on her face, unable to look away, mesmerised. Though I tried as hard as I could I couldn't just snap out of it again. I felt myself pushing against Edward's back slightly, involuntarily moving towards her. I was confused, half of me desperate to move towards her, to stare at her, the other half trying to understand why.

"We were taking care of some ignorant newborns who had broken the rules in Buenos Aires when Caius asked us to make a little detour on our way home, to check on you."

I felt my breathing stop for the second time today. I was suddenly paralysed by fear. My mind was racing, desperate to make sense of what I'd just found out...Caius? But then, they must...

Juliet turned her head toward me, her gaze meeting mine again. But she held it this time, her eyes boring into mine, seeming to grow larger and darker until I forgot about everything but those terrible, beautiful blood red eyes.

"Yes Bella. We are Volturi. And we are very curious to discover that you are still human."

**Please review! What do you think of the vampires? Any ideas/questions? They won't be here for long but they will be very pivotal to this story eventually.**


	12. Under Pressure

**Author's Note: You guys are the best! I abandoned you for the week and I still got 20 reviews? Wow. I have an amendment to make, kindly pointed out to me by Edwardcullenluvaa (thank you!). I got so carried away writing the new vampires that I failed to think and forgot that vampires can't be tan. But rather than go back and change the chapter I've decided to write it in and make it work. Okay, well enjoy! It's longer than the last one, and I promise I will go into more detail about the vampires powers and so on in the next chapter, but I have been wanting to write this one for so long! And I promise this is the last PG chapter for a while...**

Chapter 12: Under Pressure

It was Carlisle who prevented the situation from turning into a fight. It was seconds away – I could feel Edward shaking with the effort to restrain himself, and the low growling in his throat had become an open snarl. It frightened me a little, but it just made Juliet laugh.

"Shall we go somewhere more private? I would like to talk to you and David alone, if that's okay."

"Perfectly" She smiled condescendingly at Edward and I as she glided past us into the house. David followed, and Carlisle sent us one last warning look before he guided them into the small room at the top of the stairs that was his study.

The moment the door clicked shut behind them I was swept off my feet, and by the time I realised that I was in Edward's arms he was running through the forest at vampire speed, the trees passing us by just a green blur.

I looked up at him, and I could see that he was angry. More so than I've ever seen him before. His jaw was tight, his eyes were blazing furiously and the arms wrapped around me were tense and all but crushed me against his chest.

I decided it was better to say nothing right now, to let him calm down first. We spent the next minute or so in silence, my head resting against his chest and my hand absent-mindedly playing with his shirt. I thought back to last weekend, when I was in his arms again, just like this – only things were so less complicated then. So much had happened in a week.

Eventually I felt him slow down and looked up in time to see the trees open out into a meadow. Our meadow. He didn't put me down immediately, just held me against his chest and shut his eyes. He breathed in deeply and then out again, and I knew he was trying to calm himself. It was never safe for him to risk being angry around me. I waited in silence until he relaxed, and his eyes opened again.

"Hey" I traced his jaw line tenderly with my fingers, looking into his eyes and glad to see the normal Edward back. 

"Hey" he whispered. His voice was still husky with emotion and his breath unbearably sweet as he lent down to kiss me. I never wanted it to end, as usual, but I needed to talk to him. Placing my hand lightly on his chest I pulled my head back, and he in response let me go and set me down on the ground.

Grabbing his hand I pulled him behind me – not that that achieved much besides letting him know he was supposed to follow me – and walked over to sit in the same place as we had the first time he brought me here. I thought back to that day and how hesitant and careful we had both been, tentatively hovering on the edge of something so dangerous. Unbidden, a memory of last night flashed through my mind and I blushed. How things had changed.

He seemed calmer now, lying on the ground with his arms stretched out either side of him, looking at the sky. I lay back and rested my head on his marble stomach, unwilling to admit that it was uncomfortable but even more unwilling to move. I felt his fingers softly stroking my hair, and his other hand slip through mine on the grass.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So what's going to happen now?"

He didn't answer for a long time and I waited impatiently, half afraid to know the truth.

"They're going to tell Caius that you are still human. They have to. And after that...Aro would wait longer but the others don't like it. They want you turned or dead within a month."

"Oh" That was all I could manage. I felt my stomach twist itself into knots at the mention of the other Volturi. They were my worst nightmare. And now they wanted me dead.

"I can't believe I didn't see it in their minds straight away! Someone must have told them not to think about it near me. And Alice too...that's David's power, he's untraceable. Having Juliet with him makes him a little less so; he can't be completely invisible when someone else's actions are tied up with his own. That's why Alice's visions were so unclear. But I should've known! We need to get out of here, soon. We can go anywhere, I won't let them find you..."

My heart sunk as I realised that Edward wanted to run away. That he wanted to keep me human and hide me all over the world. That he would risk his life, and his family, just to keep me safe. Unable to listen to his plans anymore I sat up and placed my hand gently over his lips.

"No, Edward. You said I have a month, that's enough time. I won't let you put everyone in danger–" He protested but I shushed him and carried on, "Even if you are all safe then there is still Renee, and Charlie. He would never move and they would find him. There's only one way. You have to change me."

He placed his hands around my wrists and pulled my arms to my sides, sitting up as he did so. His eyes were sad, and it pained me to see them so.

"Bella...you know I didn't want that for a long time. I want you to be human more, first."

"But we don't have time anymore. And I'm ready, Edward. I'm sick of waiting, I want it all now. I want to be a vampire. I want to be your wife."

His mouth crushed to mine again and I kissed him back, just delighting in the sensation of him. His smooth, cold lips, and that tantalising smell that he exuded; his hard, muscular chest now pressed 

against my own and his hands gently caressing the back of my neck. I loved it when he kissed me like this.

I sighed loudly when he pulled away, and he chuckled and pecked my lips again.

"So you mean that? You really want to be my wife?" He looked apprehensive. I can't _believe_ he still has his doubts. Didn't he listen to me? Didn't he listen to the big speech I just made on why I should be a vampire?

"Yes, I do." I couldn't think of anything else to say but once it came out of my mouth I knew it was enough. His eyes were filled with such a depth of emotion, such love, that I almost had to look away. It was that intense.

"Can I do something then?"

"Yes, of course." Half of me was hoping it was something that he had promised to wait until after we were married for...but no. He asked me to stand up.

"Why?"

"Just please Bella, for me."

I did as he said, wondering what he was up to now. And then he was suddenly on his knee, and in his hand was a little black box. My lips froze around a half formed 'Oh'. 

"Now please don't ruin this for me..." He opened the little box and took out a small, silver ring. It looked so insignificant until it caught the sun, and then it was dazzlingly bright, almost like Edward's skin. 

"Will you marry me?"

I didn't trust myself to speak. I just nodded, waiting for the dread that was supposed to come when he slipped the ring on my finger. It fit perfectly, of course. I felt strangely...calm. I had expected fear at this moment, or something like the hysteria that always welled up in my stomach at the mention of marriage. But there was just...nothing. 

I looked down at Edward. His eyes glanced up to mine, and they were filled with such elation that I felt like a bubble of happiness had burst inside me. I suddenly felt ecstatic. Euphoric. As if this was what I had wanted all along. I knew it wasn't – when I thought about it I still felt that strange apathy towards it – but making Edward this happy seemed to trigger the same reaction in me.

"So you'll make me a vampire then?"

"Yes, I will."

That was all I needed. I threw myself on him, hungry, my lips desperately seeking his. He seemed just as eager as I was and was kissing me so hard I wondered if I might be bruised later. But I didn't mind. The new roughness in his touch and in his kiss thrilled me. I felt shivers up my spine as he pushed me back into the grass, his lips still moving against mine and his hands holding my face to his. My arms crept up into their familiar position around his neck, comforted by his icy skin and the softness of his hair.

So this was it. He was going to change me. I was going to marry him. It didn't matter that the Volturi had been the catalyst, making this all happen so fast. The pressure for him to change me had always been there, it had just been ignored, and my future was often so unsteady that I didn't know what I was going to do. But my path was clear now. I was going to be his wife, and then I was going to be a vampire. It was as if the last few months (ever since we had returned from Italy, in fact) simply disappeared. There was this weight of my chest, and I knew that everything was going to be okay.

Edward's lips still pressed insistently on my own, and then I suddenly knew that it was going to be more than okay. Much more.

**Please review! Edward's POV next chapter...**


	13. Hard Decisions

**Author's Note: Well, it's been a while! I'm sorry that I haven't updated, it's been nearly five months now. A close friend of mine died shortly after my last update and I couldn't bring myself to write anything for a long while. But I'm feeling better now, after reading Breaking Dawn my inspiration is back and I know where this story is going, quite definitely. It's all planned out right through to the end. So just enjoy! I'm afraid there will be at least one or two more PG chapters before some real lemon starts. I was going to write it in this chapter, as sort of a 'sorry' because it's been so long, but I don't want to spoil it, it's all worked out. From the bottom of my heart, I am so sorry for the wait.**

Chapter 13: Hard Decisions

All the little happiness I have ever felt in my entire life put together could not equal what I am feeling now. I didn't know such joy existed. Before, I had thought that even happiness was beyond my reach. But I had never thought to have this. She wants to marry me. She wants to be my wife, she _will_ be my wife, and then she will be a vampire too and spend eternity as mine. I feel like I should be on my knees now, praying, to some god, any god really, because surely this sort of happiness is divine. Where else could such bliss come from?

But instead I am kissing Bella, worshipping her, and I am sure whatever god gave her to me understands why I couldn't possibly let her go to thank them. Right at this moment, I couldn't let her go for anything.

It all seems so clear now. I'm relieved, in a way, reluctant as I still am to change her. At least all this endless indecision will stop. Whether I like it or not, I really do have to make her a vampire. I will not let them kill her, and she's right, if we ran away we could never protect everyone that they would hurt to get to us. It all seems so easy now, so simple.

I feel very conscious of Bella beneath me right now. Every warm, perfect inch of her. It would be so easy to give in to myself now, to finally make love to her here in our meadow, beneath a clear blue sky and with our worries suddenly behind us. And she is my fiancée now, as good as my wife…

No. No, Edward. I can hear all the excuses passing through my head, and my hands are moving of their own accord to her breasts again. I have to consciously stop them. She _will_ be my wife first, because I can't think of a more perfect moment than that. I won't give in now, only to regret it later. I have some self-control, I'm not an animal.

Though I tell myself that it's hard to stop the rather animalistic thoughts going through my head right now. But it's so difficult, being near her like this…

Reluctantly I roll off her so that I am lying in the grass, beside her. She sighs, and then rests her head upon my shoulder and threads her fingers through mine. Our hands sit interlocked upon her chest, where I can feel the steady tremor of her heartbeat. It's reassuring. We both look up at the sky overhead, watching the clouds pass in silence for a while. It's so peaceful. My chin is resting against her hair, and it smells so good. So…Bella. I get that little shiver through me every time I smell it, somewhere between calm and excitement. A mix of both.

"Why has David got tanned skin? I thought vampires were all pale."

It seemed a random thing to ask, but it was so like Bella. I had wondered too, at first, until I could smell it on him.

"Fake tan." She laughed loudly and looked up at me.

"Seriously?" I smiled at her amusement and kissed her head.

"Yeah, seriously. It's very easy for vampires to fall prey to vanity Bella, you can imagine why. I have to say, I've never met one that uses fake tan before, but there are probably others."

"Wow. That's quite strange actually, I'm so used to seeing you all with such pale skin. And Juliet, is she his mate?"

"Yes. They have been together for some time, I think."

"You think?"

"I saw certain memories, flashing through their heads. Most of them from a long time ago. They will be very close, that's why it's so hard to find them. Juliet is becoming almost untraceable with him."

"So without her, would he be completely impossible to find?"

"Yes, basically. It is a very useful power. If he travelled without his mate no one would ever find him, even the best tracker in the world, unless he wanted to be found."

"And the woman, Juliet. She was…interesting."

I looked over at her, wondering how affected she was. "Juliet is sort of like a magnet. To humans, that is. Do you remember that woman we met in Italy? Heidi? Well she has a similar power. Humans are drawn to her."

"Oh. Well that must be why…" She seemed slightly nervous about it. "It's like she has some sort of hold over me, I don't like it. It scares me."

I kissed her head and pulled her closer, not liking the tone in the voice. If only I could take away everything and everyone that ever scared her or meant her harm. I would in a heartbeat, if I could.

"She won't hurt you Bella, not ever. I will never ever let anything happen to you and I won't let anyone do anything to you that you don't want. She has no power over you, not while I'm here. I'll keep you safe, don't worry."

I wish I was as confident in that as I knew I sounded. I didn't know these vampires, and from the little I did know I could tell they were powerful. We easily outnumbered them, they would be no match for us all in a fight. But they had the entire Volturi behind them. If anything went wrong, I'm not so sure that I would be able to protect her.

But I would die first. I would have to be pulled apart before I would let anyone touch her. Even then, all the pieces of my broken body would be protecting her. I would have to be set on fire and burnt before anything could ever touch her. And I would happily do it, without a single moment's hesitation. I would die just to prevent her from the slightest hurt, or pain.

It seems she is determined to make it difficult for me though. The number of times that she has tripped and scratched herself, banged her elbow, walked into doors...she has almost no regard for her own well-being. I'm just glad that I have enough for the both of us.

I pull her closer and thank who ever gave her to me, for the millionth time that day, that she is mine.

* * *

I've been lying completely still for the past few hours, Bella asleep on my chest. It is the afternoon now - when I wasn't looking at her, I was watching the sun travel slowly across the sky. It's so quiet here; there's no sound but the gentle rustle of wind through the grass and Bella's deep, steady breathing. For once, no one else's thoughts are echoing in my head. It's so calm.

Bella makes a little noise and turns her head on my chest – it can't be comfortable for her, rock hard and ice cold; but she won't go to sleep with it anywhere else. She moves around a bit more, restlessly – though I am quite sure she is still asleep - and then settles again, her breaths settling into the steady rhythm of before.

Oh god. Quite unconsciously, her hand seems to have drifted down from where it was lying on my stomach, and is now resting on my jeans. Below my belt. She hasn't noticed, but I'm more than a little affected by her hand there. She caught me off guard. I wasn't prepared.

She's such a light sleeper, if I move her she'll surely wake up. Which is probably _not_ a good idea right now. I'm feeling more uncomfortable by the second, knowing that she'll probably wake up soon and I need to get myself under control. I can never, ever lose control around her. Especially not this sort of control. Especially after last night.

At that thought dozens of memories spring to mind. Bella, in the bathroom; Bella, lying on my bed with her towel on the floor; Bella, moaning into the pillow…

Shit, those thoughts are _definitely _not helping. If I was human I would be the one blushing this time. There's nothing for it – I have to move her _now_. As lightly as I can, I grip her sides and try to lift her onto the grass beside me.

But I don't get that far. Her eyes flutter open and she looks up at me sleepily. She looks adorable like that.

"Edward?"

I'm caught now. Gritting my teeth, all I can say is "Your hand" in a strained voice.

It takes a moment for her to realize. Then all of a sudden her eyes fly open and she tries to sit up, putting more pressure _there_ as she does. I groan. I can't help it.

Her eyes are wide with shock and her cheeks scarlet (it still surprises me sometimes how quickly she blushes). She yanks her hand away, as if burned, looking very much like she has been . I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths, not really knowing what to do now, never having been in this kind of situation before. And then the strangest sound: a giggle.

I open my eyes and see Bella – cheeks still scarlet – laughing a little with a smile tugging on her lips. She leans closer until her face is inches from mine, still beaming.

"Sorry", she says, not looking sorry at all. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Yes, I know, you were asleep."

"Had I known I get such a…reaction, I might have tried it when I was awake."

Yes, if I was human I'd be redder than she right now.

She leans in and starts kissing my neck. I shut my eyes tight again, and my hands clench into iron fists by my sides. _Self control, Edward, self control._

_You are __**not**__ going to roll her over and rip her clothes off, you are __**not**__ going to let her touch you there again…even if her hand is creeping lower…even if it feels so good…_

"No, Bella." It actually pains me to grab her wandering hands and place them beside her in the grass. She pouts at me in mock-sadness and leans in to kiss me again; I have to push her away.

"Edward…"

"Bella, _no_. I don't care how this may look, but this is _not_ happening now. I'm not giving in until you marry me."

"Are you sure?" She raises an eyebrow at me and glances very obviously down at my very-obvious-lapse-in-self-control, still smirking.

"This is not _giving in_. You caught me off guard, it won't happen again. I mean it Bella."

She sighs dramatically and makes a big show of getting up and dusting the grass off herself. I sit up and put my head between my knees, closing my eyes and breathing deeply for half a minute or so until I'm sure I'm calm and in control again.

When I glance up she has her arms crossed and is looking down at me with an unreadable expression. Damn it I wish I could read her thoughts sometimes. Clearing my throat I leap to my feet and straighten my shirt, for lack of something else to do. How human of me, making nervous movements.

"That never happened ok?"

"Sure. Whatever you say." She rolls her eyes and smiles again, and I catch another glimpse of that unreadable expression in her face.

I get my revenge as I pull her onto my back and take off into the trees in about ½ a second. She hates it when I do that to her. Good; serves her right.

She is far, far too unconsciously desirable for her own good.


	14. An Infallible Plan

**Author's Note: Just one more chapter of plot and then I'll write some lemon! It's about time. I know I'm really bad with updates, but I will try and do it as soon as possible – my aim is at least every two days. Please review, I'm desperate to know what you all think!! Any suggestions, anything you want to see happen? hehe Any particular requests for the upcoming adult scene?**

Chapter 14: An Infallible Plan

The trees are flying past us at 100mph (more, probably) and I can't see a thing. It's discomforting still, though I'm used to it now. I can feel that little thrill of excitement that seems so amplified for Edward, but it's overshadowed by fear in me. Though I know I couldn't be safer than where I am right now, I can't help that nagging worry over what would happen to me – the more fragile of the two of us – if one of those flying trees were to fly right into us.

There are a million thoughts flickering through my head right now. I don't know what to think. Half of me is thrilled; the other half shocked. I'm happy to know I can have that kind of effect on Edward, even just resting my hand…_there_ when he wasn't paying attention. It makes me wonder what I could do to him if I really tried. I've always thought of him as immovable, completely in control of himself – well, he sort of is, otherwise I'd be dead – but I didn't realize that he could be so affected by that. Just like any other guy.

I guess that's why I'm so shocked too. Firstly, because that was a very un-vampirish thing that just happened…with his limitless control and all that…

And also because, in my whole entire life, I have never seen a guy with an erection before. It seems kind of childish to say it, but it's so…surprising. Like you've read about it in class and so on, you know what it is, and then when it happens it's just an 'oh' moment.

I'm still bright red, of course. The wind rushing past my face is doing little to cool it. I wonder just how red I was before; knowing me, I was probably maroon. I really need to work on the blushing thing, because though he says he likes it I know it makes it harder for Edward. And also because I don't want to be scarlet when I'm having sex with him for the first time, which I _know_ I will be. If I'm still human when that happens, of course.

Hmmm. I really need to figure out some sort of infallible plan to get him to sleep with me (not in the technical sense, as he so diligently reminds me). I could ask Alice to help me, but I can already foresee the awkward situations that could present. Emmet and Jasper are no good, unless I want to be mercilessly teased and have Edward find out in half a second. Carlisle and Esme _definitely _not.

So, I guess, there's_..._Rosalie. I wonder if she'd even be willing to help. I've heard her saying something before about monitoring her thoughts, and not thinking about certain things so Edward can't see them – that would be essential, of course. My plan to seduce him wouldn't really work if I didn't get a chance to spring it on him.

That's all I need though I think; half a second when he lets his guard down, and I'm sure I could make him want me too badly to stop before his self-restraint found him. _How _on Earth I am supposed to spring that on him (super-human reflexes and all) I have no idea. But I'm sure I'll figure something out, if Rosalie can help me. Embarrassing as it might be, I'm seriously worried about my health if he keeps this up. I'm going half crazy with desire most of the time.

Stupid hormones.

We arrive back at the house within a minute of leaving our meadow. He was going fast, tonight. I can tell he's still on edge about those other vampires, though he tries to hide it; his clenched fists and square jaw are kind of giving it away. I hope Carlisle has managed to talk to them and found out what exactly they want. With me, that is.

Edward takes my hand as we walk up the steps towards the front door. Funny, I hadn't even noticed I was nervous until he was there to comfort me. It's too silent as we step inside, I can't hear a single sound. I thought we were alone, but then Edward tugs me after him toward the lounge room where they are all standing looking grave. David and Julia too. It still disconcerts me a little, when the Cullens let their guards down around me and don't act quite so human. They never cough or sneeze, and stay in one place for hours without moving, and never sitting down. Not unless I am (which I rarely do, considering they all prefer to stand and I felt awkward sitting first). They would stand still staring at something for ages and not move their eyes, or blink, or get distracted. I had seen Alice in one such trance, in the library, once.

Carlisle gives me one of his beaming smiles and I silently thank him, for trying to make this easier for me. Though I can already tell from everyone else's faces (including Edward's now) that this is not good news.

Juliet grins when I look at her and starts talking in that beautiful, melodic voice of hers. I feel drawn to her again, though now I understand I feel slightly sick and resist.

"Bella, welcome back. Enjoy your day in the sun?" Neither Edward nor I say anything, though I nod a bit and blush again.

"Well I'm afraid they're limited. You see, Aro doesn't like the idea of you still being human. He's thought about this long and hard with Caius and Marcus…"

She hesitates here and looks out the window.

"…and they have decided they want you turned or dead by the end of the week."

**-**

**Please review!!**


	15. Warning

**Author's Apology: Well firstly, I am very sorry to all of you who I've left hanging for two years. I'm not really sure what happened, but once I stopped reading and writing fanfiction for a little while time just flew before I thought about it again. I know most of you probably expected me never to update again – in fact, I never expected me to either! But since starting to read fanfiction again I've remembered how much I hate it when authors don't finish stories. I've been reading this amazing Harry Potter one, and it's only been 10 days since the last update and I'm already irritated! And then I remembered this story and the fact that I am one of those authors – the very worst, in fact. It's been over two years now actually. So my sincerest apologies to all of you who were reading this story. I cannot promise I will be updating every two days or anything, but I am determined now to finish this before the year is out. I hope you all like it.**

**

* * *

_Recap:_**

_Edward takes my hand as we walk up the steps towards the front door. Funny, I hadn't even noticed I was nervous until he was there to comfort me. It's too silent as we step inside, I can't hear a single sound. I thought we were alone, but then Edward tugs me after him toward the lounge room where they are all standing looking grave. David and Julia too. It still disconcerts me a little, when the Cullens let their guards down around me and don't act quite so human. They never cough or sneeze, and stay in one place for hours without moving, and never sitting down. Not unless I am (which I rarely do, considering they all prefer to stand and I felt awkward sitting first). They would stand still staring at something for ages and not move their eyes, or blink, or get distracted. I had seen Alice in one such trance, in the library, once._

_Carlisle gives me one of his beaming smiles and I silently thank him, for trying to make this easier for me. Though I can already tell from everyone else's faces (including Edward's now) that this is not good news._

_Juliet grins when I look at her and starts talking in that beautiful, melodic voice of hers. I feel drawn to her again, though now I understand I feel slightly sick and resist._

_"Bella, welcome back. Enjoy your day in the sun?" Neither Edward nor I say anything, though I nod a bit and blush again._

_"Well I'm afraid they're limited. You see, Aro doesn't like the idea of you still being human. He's thought about this long and hard with Caius and Marcus…"_

_She hesitates here and looks out the window._

_"…and they have decided they want you turned or dead by the end of the week."_

The first thing I noticed was that Edward let go of my hand. My lips had barely formed around an unspoken "What?" when he was on the other side of the room, lifting Juliet up by her throat. I was surprised I even had time to see that – another second and David had thrown Edward across the room while Emmett and Jasper pinned Juliet against the wall. They were all hissing at one another, eyes blazing, muscles tensed. I have to say I have never seen anything scarier than a room full of angry vampires ready to attack.

It took Carlisle to break the tension, though I'm sure Jasper was doing something too. I somehow felt, despite my fear, completely relaxed.

"Edward, please, these are our guests. Emmett, Jasper, you can let Juliet go now." As they released her she shook them off with a haughty glare and returned to David's side. Edward slowly stood up from his half-crouch on the floor and returned to me, though his eyes never left David's. Carlisle cleared his throat and looked at Edward again.

"I understand you are upset. But we can negotiate something, surely. I was just beginning to discuss this with Juliet when you returned. Now, are you sure that Aro cannot budge on this? Can you not see that getting affairs in order for Bella's transformation might take longer than a week?"

Juliet looked at him imperiously. "Personally I do not see why you need any longer than three days." She now turned her icy glare onto me. "Surely this girl understands that her human concerns will be completely void once she becomes one of us."

"Yes of course, she is well aware that she cannot continue as normal. Not for a while anyway. But so as not to arouse concern from her family and friends, or to throw suspicion on us, we need to come up with a good story, make arrangements to move away...there are many people involved in this, Juliet. Bella is part of our family now, and we are all bound to her." Carlisle always manages to make everything sound so reasonable.

As for me, I hadn't quite caught up to speed. When we left a few hours ago, I had a month. And now, all of a sudden, I only have a week. Everyone else seemed to understand what's going on except for me; I was still wandering around in the dark.

The obvious question fell out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Why only a week? What happened to a month?" I'd interrupted their discussion and suddenly every pair of eyes in the room was on me; seven sets of golden brown and two blood-red. My face, of course, instantly flushed scarlet but I managed to keep my head up and directed my gaze at Carlisle.

He smiled sadly. "When you left, Juliet and David filled me in on Aro's decision, bearing in mind they left Italy a few days ago. Caius and Marcus are of course pressuring him to have you killed, but he has ignored them until now. Juliet called and told him that you are still alive, and the interesting position that you put them in."

I just stared at him blankly.

"You see Bella, just as you are immune to Edward so it seems you are immune to Juliet, or somewhat." He uneasily cast a glance back at Juliet, who was watching me intently, "When they arrived here, they were under orders to assess you - your suitability to becoming a vampire, any qualities that might translate. Having had a warning from Aro of your resistance to Jane, Juliet tried to compel you to come to her when we met them outside the house, but you did not. I'm sure you understand that humans cannot normally disobey her wishes. Aro was especially interested in this. He is now rather impatient to further assess what your skills might be like as one of us, when you are—"

"What he is trying to say," Juliet interrupted icily, "Is that Aro has grown tired of letting you run around with our kind as a worthless little human. You might be of some value as a vampire, powerful even. Whilst of course you will have every right to decline an invitation to join our coven in Volterra, Aro still expects that you will present yourself to him. You may be useful."

Edward was stiff as a poker next to me. In the midst of all this his hand had slipped into mine again, when exactly I had not noticed, but I was grateful none the less. I gripped it tightly.

"So I have...a week? I have to be a vampire in exactly seven days time?"

Juliet laughed. "More or less. We expect that by..." She glanced at the clock on the wall, "...10:36am next Saturday morning you will have vampire venom in your veins, or be already transformed."

David met Edward's eyes and added in a low voice, "If those conditions are not met it means certain death for the girl. The Volturi cannot allow this charade to go on any longer."

Both of them began to make their way towards the door. Juliet stopped to glance back, an unpleasant smile ghosting her lips.

"Do not try to run Edward – we know you are thinking it. We will find you, both of you, and drain her until there is not a single drop of that precious blood in her body. Then we will track down her father, Charlie is it? And we will drain him too. And we will continue until every single person she has known in her life is dead. David is, among other things, an excellent tracker; if I am not with him you could never know he was coming." She grinned and ran her fingers through David's hair. Somehow her French accent and cold, clipped voice made everything sound twice as menacing. "The Volturi do not tolerate disobedience. Retribution is steep." Juliet smiled again and opened the front door, disappearing in a whirl of silver hair.

"We will be around, and we will be checking in exactly a week's time. Until then, Bella...Ciao." David smirked once more at Edward, and with that he too was gone. A second later they might never have been there at all.

We all stood still for several moments; Carlisle looking at Edward, Esme looking at him, Rose and Emmett looking at each other and Alice, Jasper and Edward all looking at me. Edward looked conflicted, his expression somewhere between rage and desperation.

He snapped at Jasper, "You can stop now," and instantly I felt anxiety creep back into my body. It wasn't pleasant.

Everyone seemed to drift back to their separate parts of the house, not really knowing what to say. I think we were all in shock; the first time I'd really seen the Cullens fazed by anything. Edward tugged on my hand and calmly headed upstairs to his bedroom, though I could tell he was nowhere near as relaxed as he seemed. I was right – the moment we were in private and the door was shut he hurled a pillow at the wall. It travelled so fast that it burst into a cloud of downy feathers at the end other end, exploding against the window frame. It almost looked like it was snowing inside.

Edward had feathers landing all over is hair. It might have been comical if it weren't for the look on his face. I'd never seen him look at me like that before. In a moment I was bundled in his arms and being held so tight I couldn't breathe. It was alright though – right now I just needed to hold him. Air could wait.

"I'm so sorry Bella. We'll figure something out, it'll be ok. We'll get Charlie somewhere safe, just in case. And we'll get out of town for a while...a few days. Do a few human things before it's too late. God, you won't even get to finish high school, or go to college—"

I kissed him hard on the mouth and then pulled away and took his face between my hands.

"Edward shut up. I will have decades to finish high school and go to college. Hell, I could probably do about a million different degrees eventually, if I wanted to. This is _not_ the end of the world.

"This will be fine. It's Saturday right? So let's say...Thursday. That's a good day. By next Saturday I'll have almost finished my transformation, and that still leaves us five days to do human stuff. So pack your bags, ok?" He looked at me all confused. It was quite strange for me to be taking charge like this, bossing him around, but someone had to. He's being a little helpless right now.

"We're going to Vegas. And then we are getting married. And then you are _finally_ going to make love to me. Multiple times." I poked him in the chest and narrowed my eyes at him. The corner of his mouth twitched in a smile and I knew I had him.

We kissed again, more passionately this time. Still feeling quite bold I grabbed his hands from my waist and pulled them down to my ass, pressing closer to him. I was pleased that he left them there after I took my hands away – I'd half expected him not to, even after the last couple of days.

His lips left mine and slowly pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I should go talk to Carlisle for a bit. Let him know what we're doing, ask him if he can keep organise someone to watch Charlie, keep tabs on Juliet and David..."

I nodded and he kissed me softly once more on the lips before heading downstairs. I waited a few minutes until I was sure that he was in Carlisle's study with the door shut, hopefully absorbed in conversation, before I crept out.

I knew Edward. I knew that with all of this going on he might forget about our little deal – or at least not hold up his end of the bargain. He does that when he's stressed; get overly protective. He may have nodded just now but I know that in his head he was secretly tucking away some little plan to make me leave it until it was too late.

I found myself outside Rosalie's door. Emmett was downstairs from what I could hear, so I was fairly sure she was alone. I knocked, half expecting her not to answer. Of course she must have already known I was there, but she took her time coming to the door. She had a questioning look on her face, curious and a little irritated.

"Yes Bella?"

"Hi Rose. I, um, need your help with something..."

* * *

**Please review! (Even though I desperately do not deserve it)**


End file.
